


A Taste of Temptation

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Death, Christianity, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Religion, Social Anxiety, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: Jeongyeon is a good Christian woman about to marry the ideal Christian man, or so everyone thinks. Her best friend, Chaeyoung, questions if the groom-to-be is worthy enough to be her bestie's husband. Chaeyoung believes as the matron of honor it's up to her to help her friend make better choices; and to her, the better choice is for Jeongyeon to accept truths about herself and choose a lovely woman to settle down with. The young graphic artist just so happens to know someone who has the looks and charm to captivate her best friend.Momo is a brilliant choreographer and dance studio owner, who decided to start stripping for fun and to get her performance fix. As gorgeous as she is, she's always been surprisingly shy when she's not on the stage, which has made it difficult for her to have many friendships or to meet someone special. She's achieved so many of her dreams already but loving someone and being loved in return has so-far been an elusive hope. Her good friend, Mina, hopes to help her solve that problem.
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Kim Yugyeom, Minatozaki Sana/Mark Tuan, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Sohn Hyunwoo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Mrs. The Mark

_**Meet the soon-to-be missus** _

“We’re going out tonight! Pick you up at 7. Wear something cute. 😎”

Jeongyeon read the text and sighed. And not the dreamy sigh she’d always hoped to befit the man she was to marry. No, her sigh was laced with frustration. This was his idea of romance. A text instructing her to wear something cute. 

“What the hell does that even mean? I make everything cute,” she thought with a giggle. 

It was last-minute notice. Again. They’d had multiple discussions about how uncomfortable it made her to not have sufficient time to prepare. On occasion, spontaneity was OK; it was fun, necessary to keep the mundane bits of life exciting. But it was painfully obvious to her now that he lived at the last minute.

Jeongyeon realized much of his behavior was not as endearing as it originally appeared. “Boyish charm” was a euphemism for inconsiderate immaturity. Everyone assured her this was a normal part of being engaged; learning each other’s quirks. She was told she was experiencing cold feet as their wedding date drew near. Jeongyeon wanted to believe her family, friends, and fellow church congregants. But in reality, Hyun-woo wasn’t quirky; he was annoying. But she loved him, most of the time anyway.

He showered her with affection and led her as she was taught a man of God should. Well, he did a pretty good job. He loved God, gave his heart to serve, and he was incredibly handsome. Muscular, chiseled. He kept his dark hair short, had the most tender eyes, and his lips — she did love his full lips. Unfortunately, she already learned pretty little lies slipped from those pretty little lips more often than they should. 

Originally, she wasn’t interested in him. He was just that handsome guy from the choir and dance teams. She knew he helped out with the campus ministry too, but he just wasn’t her type. Until he was. He noticed her one day and he made sure she had the opportunity to notice him. 

She didn’t think she was his type either but Shownu, as his close friends called him, reached out to her and captured her heart. Except right now. At the moment he had her last nerve in his hand instead of her heart. Was this really what she’d always dreamed about? Was this what she had to look forward to?

Oh, God! Would the children be just like him?

“Jeongyeon, stop,” she cautioned herself out loud. Surely she was nervous. The wedding was in three months and there were preparations to finish. Maybe that’s why she was so on edge. Those lies weren’t really a big deal; right? Everyone told the occasional white lie. OK, this lie was blood red, but...

“You know if you’d just let me find you a nice woman to date instead you wouldn’t spend half your day telling yourself not to worry about that idiot,” Chaeyoung said bringing her sunshine into her friend's office for their afternoon meeting. The young woman's presence did bring life to the bland box, illuminated by the flickering fluorescence of seemingly every office building on the block.

“Hey, ‘that idiot’ is the love of my life,” Jeongyeon looked at the clock on her computer. “You’re early; why?”

“My gaydar warned me you needed rescuing,” she replied with a sly smile as she closed the office door.

“Son Chaeyoung, I swear you’re being a brat.”

“I thought good, ‘Christian’ girls didn’t swear,” she sat across from her teammate with a smug look, giving no regard to the threat.

“You know I love Shownu,” a sudden cough stifled her words.

“Even your body knows that’s a lie. He doesn’t deserve you,” the younger woman’s voice was serious, all hints of joking removed.

“Why do you pretend to care, Chae? Let me rephrase, I know you care but I also know you want me to live my ‘best gay life’ and that’s just not going to happen.”

“'Good Christian girls' aren’t supposed to lie this much either,” Chaeyoung held her friend’s gaze. She tried to but Jeongyeon looked away.

“Jeongyeon, I know you, I have for a very long time-”

“I’m dialing in for the call; we’ll have to talk about this later,” Jeongyeon had no intention of continuing the conversation.

“Another lie? You’re just lighting up your way to hell aren’t you?” She sarcastically joked but the younger woman truly cared for Jeongyeon’s wellbeing.

“You and I both know hell is a construct of the Catholic church to make people afraid enough to think they could buy forgiveness to keep the church’s coffers full,” Jeongyeon winked.

“You accept that hell isn't what Dante imagined, but you still won't accept your own-”

“Yes, hello Jeongyeong and Chaeyoung here ready for the weekly leadership call,” the conversation ended as abruptly as it began. Jeongyeon took a deep breath as she muted the line.

She knew Chaeyoung wouldn’t let it go. Her matron of honor brought up concerns about Shownu weekly. But Jeongyeon knew she couldn’t deal with Chaeyoung’s objections while simultaneously having second, third, and fourth thoughts about her upcoming marriage. She felt she needed a sign, a signal of some sort. Maybe a little bird to whisper in her ear.

She shook her head as they took notes, engrossed in the work before them. Work hours weren’t the time for going crazy over her love life.

_**We're not the same Son** _

“That good-for-nothing, ashy-ass, son of a bitch!” Son-Myoui Mina swore as she looked at her phone.

Through an interesting series of events, her brother became an acquaintance of Jeongyeon’s fiancé. The list of people Mina considered good enough to marry her wife's best friend was incredibly short. And Sohn Hyun-woo sure as hell wasn’t worthy enough to be on it. Mina never could place it but something about him seemed off. He radiated a pretense of perfection, but he was too much of a “good guy.” People held him up as some sort of standard for single, Christian men in their church and community circles that Mina was aware of. But men were never meant to be made into idols, lift them too close to the sun and their insincerity will melt like wax.

She wanted to believe it was all true, that he was indeed a great assistant director of young adults at his church. She knew he volunteered at a local animal shelter regularly and he usually had stars in his eyes whenever he talked about or looked at Jeongyeon. The problem, Mina just confirmed, was that she wasn’t the only one for whom his eyes shone. She felt sick.

“Dammit,” she mumbled. “Now, what do I do?”

**_No jam fam_ **

“Jeongyeon?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Chaeyoungie,” Jeongyeon breathed out as the two stepped out of the elevator into the subfloor tunnel, which led to the train.

“No wait, please. Maybe I was going too hard after this,” she sighed. Chaeyoung didn’t want to apologize, she didn’t feel she did anything wrong. But she also didn't want tension between her and her closest friend.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been by for dinner alone. I’ll talk to Mina and we can make it a girl’s night.” Chae rubbed the back of her neck. She wanted to make things better. The look on Jeongeyon’s face let her know she made a good offer. 

“That sounds great actually. I really miss hanging out with you guys,” Jeongyeon admitted. “This weekend?”

“We can’t this weekend. Minari’s been taking that dance class and her teacher invited us to a special performance,” Chae had to keep herself in check. The “performance” was at an exclusive strip club and to say she was excited didn’t capture her enthusiasm. 

“Oh, Momo; right? Mina’s childhood friend?”

“Yeah!”

“It’s wonderful they’ve been able to reconnect. I’d hate to think what my life would be like if I didn’t have you around to entertain me. I’m happy for Mina but I’m surprised you’re not jealous,” Jeongyeon laughed.

“And boy do I have every reason to be jealous! Momo is gorgeous, intelligent, and it’s obvious she absolutely cares for Mina. Did I mention she's fucking HOT? But, the funny thing is... Mina really seems to be in love with me," Chaeyoung was dumbfounded at the notion her wife chose her.

"Yeah, well you're pretty cool when you're not being a pain in the ass," Jeongyeon grinned at her friend.

"Hey!" Chaeyoung feigned hurt and pouted. "You know, you could just admit you love me."

“Whatevs, kid; you'll be OK. Maybe next weekend for our girl's night. Do I need to ask Mina myself?”

“I’m not the same irresponsible kid I once was; you know? I’m a wife, homeowner, and dog mom… Oh, SHIT!”

“What is it?”

“I left my keys upstairs,” Chae whined.

Jeongyeon reached into her jacket pocket then dangled the missing keys in front of her friend. 

"What was that about responsibility?” She heartily laughed. “Sorry Chae, sometimes you make it too easy.”

Chaeyoung grumbled.

“Have fun with your new friend! And try not to forget about plain old me while you’re hanging out with beautiful, talented dancers.”

“I KNOW we’ll have a great time. I’ve watched some of her dance videos online. We are in for a treat.”

“Try to behave at least,” Jeongyeon raised a warning eyebrow almost as if she knew their flesh-viewing plans.

Chaeyoung blushed under the knowing glance, “I make no such promises," she laughed causing Jeongyeon to smile wider. "Hey, hyung?"

“Hmmm?”

“I love you,” she mumbled shyly.

“I love you too, Chae.”

Unspoken words of affirmation signified all was well between them. Jeongyeon understood Chae’s determination. She relented and decided to be on her guard following Chae’s, Mina’s and her own intuition. Jeongyeon knew they had reason to be concerned, she didn’t want to worry them. She trusted her closest friends were behaving in such a manner because they cared for her, not because they wanted her to be a single cat lady for the rest of her life.

They parted with a smile and good feelings. Each going to face their very different worlds.

**_Lady Raven's lair_ **

The club was bathed in multicolored lights. The darkness broken only by the spotlights focused on the performers and the beams emanating from behind them. Centerstage was dark as it awaited the arrival of the main attraction. 

  
  


“Cub, you look nervous,” Mina’s voice was barely audible above the bass pulsating throughout the building. She could see a thin sheen of sweat on her wife’s upper lip, an indication that Chaeyoung was more excited than she wanted to admit.

Mina recently introduced Chae to her old friend Momo. They grew up in dance programs together, often performing alongside one another. They were a great pair. Mina even told Chae there was a time she had a crush on the older girl, to which Chaeyoung pouted. But nothing ever came of it. 

Momo’s parents moved to America after their first year of high school and she hadn't seen her friend since. They remained in touch until the end of their freshman year of college. But life had its ways of interrupting. Neither woman forgot the other; they simply drifted apart.

That was until three months earlier when Mina decided to take a special dance class. She hoped to surprise Chaeyoung with her new moves but she received the shock of her life when she found Momo taught the class. The squeal of excitement they let out upon seeing each other was both ear-splitting and precious. They jumped up and down, hugged, and cried against one another. It was rather embarrassing and nothing at all like either woman’s normal behavior.

They saw each other during class, met for lunch dates, and Mina invited Momo over to meet Chaeyoung, who was instantly smitten. She quickly forgave her wife for having a schoolgirl crush as she realized it was damn near impossible not to have one on the dancer.

Momo had an attractive power about her. It was more than her looks, which were idol-and model-worthy, no doubt; but she possessed a quiet confidence and a peace about her that was captivating. It’s what made her perfect for her secondary job. The choreographer loved being a dance teacher but it didn’t always fulfill her desire to perform. 

She often found opportunities with theater productions and performance troupes, but that came and went with the various seasons. With her body formed like an Egyptian or Greek goddess, she decided on a whim one day to try stripping after encouragement from one of her acquaintances. She was intoxicated by the power she held as she danced. When she found a unique club, which met all of her requirements, she began working there part-time. It didn’t take long for her to gain a following.

That’s how Mina and Chaeyoung came to have a VIP invitation to Momo’s, well Lady Raven's, performance on Friday night.

“I’m not nervous, Mina,” Chaeyoung found it difficult to respond, her mouth was quite dry.

“OK, aroused then,” Mina said with a wicked smile. She suspected her wife changed colors under the club’s lights. Chaeyoung simply shot Mina a look before both laughed.

"Honey, we are literally surrounded by scantily-clad, beautiful women; what do you expect?" 

Mina feigned concern, widening her eyes and pouting. "But you are the most stunning of all, my love," Chaeyoung quickly replied, gifting Mina's hand with a kiss.

"If you need a room, we have those here," Momo sauntered over to them with raised eyebrows. "Nice to see the honeymoon still isn't over after a few years of marriage."

Chaeyoung's jaw dropped. Momo stood next to their table dressed in all black with red accents. Her hair was wavy but pulled up into a ponytail. She was stunning in a black corset with red piping and black, damask-embossed hot shorts. An oxblood-colored choker adorned her neck while a sheer, ankle-length robe of the same hue “covered” the ensemble. Open-toed, black stilettos with signature red bottoms completed the look.

Momo leaned over to Mina placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips, then placed a peck on Chaeyoung’s cheek. Both women were stunned. Momo reached into her bodice, removing a matching handkerchief, which she pressed to the corner of Chaeyoung’s mouth. 

Leaning in closer to the young woman she whispered into her ear, “I bet you liked the sight of me kissing your wife as much as I liked doing it; didn’t you?” Chaeyoung nodded dumbly.

“Momo,” Mina’s voice was stern. The dancer turned to smile at her friend, placing her hands on either side of the chair, turning it to give Chaeyoung a better view. With that, she swept Mina’s bangs aside, then tucked her long, dark hair behind her ear. Momo accented the touch with the affection for her friend that never managed to go away as she took in her eyes. The murderous look of jealousy softened into a curiosity before Mina’s eyes locked on Momo’s lips. Momo grinned and looked to Chaeyoung who immediately nodded. 

“Mi-tang, just this once,” Momo said before brushing her lips against Mina’s. She waited a lifetime for that moment. The kiss was more sweet than passionate, and only a matter of lips touching, but the action filled both women with a sense of satisfaction neither knew they lacked. It wasn’t long but it was perfect. When Mina released Momo’s mouth, they grinned shyly at one another. 

“Damn. I- thank you, Momoring,” Mina’s voice was husky. She felt as though unfinished business was finally tied up. 

Momo placed one more chaste kiss on Mina’s forehead and despite her state of dress and usual confidence, she blushed as she turned back to Chaeyoung. The younger woman looked at her wife like she was going to throw her over the table and have her way with her right there. Momo placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with her finger to connect their eyes, “Thank you, Chaeyoung. If you ever fail to take care of my Mi-tang,” she left the statement unfinished letting her eyes finish the thought.

“You’ll be there to mend her broken heart?” Chaeyoung asked after gulping deeply.

“No, well yes. But I’ll help her kill you and hide the body first,” Mina and Momo shared a knowing glance and smile. It was like time and distance never separated them.

She looked at them, “I’m glad you’re here tonight and trust me, you two just made a lot of people jealous. I have a strict no-touch rule. In all the time I’ve been here I’ve not touched anyone who’s not a fellow dancer. And a few of them cannot come near me either. Yet both of you got kisses.” Momo smiled wickedly. “You’re going to be popular tonight,” she said strutting away.

The shocked couple saw her stop to talk to two people who then came to their table. The head of security introduced himself and the chief server also let them know she would personally look after Lady Raven’s distinguished guests.

They could have never imagined a club as this existed and that they’d know someone who entertained there. The dancers were all incredibly beautiful and talented. Yes, it was a strip club at its core, but it was damn-near artistic, a celebration of the female form. Only female (by birth and transition) and non-binary patrons were allowed, the dancers were all treated with great respect and earned an excellent wage. Monetary appreciation was not crudely thrown, it was all digital. 

To say the club was exclusive failed to capture how difficult it was to get into the establishment. Mina thought it was the perfect place for Momo to get her dancing fix in a way that let her thrive and feel appreciated. She wasn’t reduced to an object or looked down upon, in that space, she was revered.

When Lady Raven performed she left everyone in awe. She commanded attention in subtle ways, she moved with power and elegance; she looked into the eyes of audience members, stealing the hearts of everyone. A natural-born performer, full of confidence, exuding sexiness. When she struck her ending pose the room was silent, still rocked by her movement and beauty. Chaeyoung’s, “Wow!” was repeated by many people and finally, applause erupted as Raven walked away. She turned one last time to blow a kiss then disappeared behind the curtain. 

“Mina, my love. I don’t know how to say this,” Chaeyoung started as she took her wife’s hand and looked into her eyes. “You’re drooling,” she said before falling into a fit of giggles.

Mina touched the corner of her mouth and indeed found something there. Chaeyoung laughed harder as Mina blushed. “Love, I have an idea!” she said excitedly.

Mina went from embarrassed to concerned in seconds, “Chae, I don't trust that look, I know it well. You’re plotting and that means trouble.”

“But it’ll be fun!” Chaeyoung protested with a pout. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “You know Jeongyeon is getting married and I think-”

“I’m in!” Mina interrupted.

“I haven’t even finished telling you what I’m thinking,” the younger woman pouted again.

“You had me at Jeongyeon,” Mina shrugged.

“Have I told you how much I fucking love you, Mrs. Son-Myoui”? Chaeyoung asked as she stroked Mina’s hand with her thumb.

“You have but I still plan on showing you how much I love you by fucking you senseless when we get home,” Mina replied, her foot traveled the length of her wife’s leg underneath the table. Their eyes locked and there was no doubt in either woman’s mind they had an adventurous night ahead of them.

Just then the floor manager came to let them know Lady Raven called for them.

“Let’s invite her over for dinner again to thank her for this,” Chaeyoung said as they followed the woman to the backstage area.

“You just want to develop your scheme,” Mina teased.

“Or maybe I want to see her kiss you again.”

“Chaeyoung!”

“I’m kidding, you know I’m not willing to share my Minari Love,” she pulled her close as they walked. “We’re just going to make sure she sees a few of those pictures scattered about the house of our lovely friend.”

Mina smiled, “I like the way you think, babe.”

They walked into Momo’s dressing room and spent time with her until her next performance, which was even more titillating than the first. After the second dance, Mina extended the invitation to dinner.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think we were good friends,” she smiled as she held back tears.

“Momo, you’re family. We want you in our home as much as possible,” Mina embraced her when she looked away to hide her tears. 

“Thank you,” Momo murmured into Mina’s hair. They parted with a promise to meet after her final class on Wednesday. “Now get out, I have to redo my make-up.”

They laughed and the Sons left in a great mood, while Momo was melancholy. She adored them and appreciated their words, but being with them, watching them, she missed having a love of her own. She noticed the way they cared for each other; it had been so long since she’d been someone's someone.

Sex? She could get that any time she wanted. But the true intimacy she longed for always seemed to be just beyond her reach. More tears stained her cheeks. She let them flow then gathered herself. Lady Raven still had two more stages before Momo could shed that persona to go home to rest.


	2. Alone & Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Chaeyoung invite Momo to dinner to thank her for the wonderful time at the club and to lay the groundwork for their plan to introduce their childhood best friends to one another.
> 
> Jeongyeon attends a "family dinner" of sorts where she's looking for advice and the truth.
> 
> a.k.a 
> 
> Everyone else is in love with Jeongyeon, find out why so you can be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! As promised, the story continues. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> There are references to church ideologies in this chapter via character interactions. Chapter One mentioned one note about Catholicism but this chapter refers to Protestantism, specifically, charismatic, evangelical practices.
> 
> Also, there are heteros. 
> 
> :D

##  **__ **

##  **_Dinner at the Son’s_ **

“Oh, you guys hung more photos since the last time I was here!” Momo squealed as she walked into the sunset-bathed family room to take in the far wall adorned with pictures. It was a lovely timeline of the days she missed with Mina. She reviewed it carefully, paying extra attention to the photos from their graduations, their wedding, and Mina’s practice opening. She experienced the joy of those moments, taking in their smiles and those of the family and friends. Once again Momo felt tears filling her eyes. When did she become such a softie?

She giggled to herself; whenever Mina was involved it was difficult not to be a bit soft. As she reviewed the celebrations, milestones, and everyday-life pictures, one face appeared repeatedly. She'd noticed her on prior visits but this time she stood out more. Possibly because Momo could more readily recall family members and even a few friends, but couldn't quite place that particular comely face.

“So, you like our memory lane montage?” Mina asked, handing Momo a glass of wine.

“Mi-tan, I love it! And I missed you so much,” she said, pulling her friend into a hug. 

Mina held Momo back. She missed the connection that tugged at her heart, radiating hope and familiarity; she missed her old friend greatly. Mina could tell a certain sadness was on her. And suddenly, she knew. Yes, it was partially due to her professionally-developed intuition as a psychologist, but it was further mixed with her memories and genuine affection. She _knew_ Momo was lonely.

Mina determined she and Chaeyoung would come up with a plan to connect their friends and leave the rest to fate. She believed they both deserved more. Better lives and maybe, just maybe, introducing them to each other would help with that. She felt the risks were worth the reward of their happiness.

"Hey, Mi-tan; who is she?" Momo asked, pointing to the beautiful brunette who often stood near Chaeyoung in photos. Well, brunette by nature, but it seemed she went through a hairstyle journey of varying lengths and colors.

Mina smiled wide and sipped her wine before answering, "That my dear Momoring is Chaeyoung's version of you. Except fate was much kinder and never separated them, which is surely for the best. I'm not entirely sure they can safely exist without each other."

"When you say safely?"

"I mean for the safety and sanity of the rest of us," Mina giggled. 

"Oh God, no! A woman that stunning has Chaeyoung's sense of humor?" Momo winced.

"I can't even pretend to be offended, my wife's humor-”

"Your wife's humor is awesome. [ I'm a goddamned delight ](https://www.effinbirds.com/collections/all-prints-1/products/delight-framed?variant=56060575746)!" Chaeyoung spoke up as she entered the room, drinking a beer. "And my hyung is smart, funny, and drop-dead-fucking gorgeous."

Chaeyoung wrapped an arm around Mina's waist and kissed her cheek. She then pointed to the most recent picture where the woman sported long, wavy, brown hair and she and Chaeyoung were similarly dressed in black, pinstripe suits.

"Wait. Hyung?" Momo questioned, confusion registering on her soft features.

"They named themselves No Jam Brothers back in college because of their 'unique' humor."

"I see," Momo grinned.

"That is Yoo Jeongyeon, one of the best humans to ever exist!" Chaeyoung smiled brightly. 

"Agreed," Mina said, raising her wine glass to Chaeyoung's beer bottle for an impromptu toast.

"She is my version of you," Chaeyoung said with admiration in her voice.

"Jeongyeon gives Chae the chance to be the little sister for a change. And although my lovely wife will never admit it, she loves being babied by her," Mina giggled as her wife shot daggers her way.

“Babe, you’re gonna ruin my reputation as a badass,” Chaeyoung whined.

“Ruined the day I saw how whipped you are for Mina. You can’t fool me Son Chaeyeoung,” Momo teased the younger woman, poking her in her side causing her to jump a bit.

Mina giggled and Chaeyoung whined louder pushing her bottom lip out into an adorable pout. “Chaeyoungie, my Momo is exceptionally good at reading people. She had you completely figured out by the second time she came over.”

“Just let me pretend then, please,” Chaeyoung’s lip was stuck in perpetual pout now.

“This is the work of Yoo Jeongyeon, Momo. She hyped my wife up into believing she is a badass, even though Jeongyeon calls her by the sweetest nickname: Strawberry Princess.”

Momo choked on her wine. “I’m sorry; what?”

“Minari!”

“Babe, it’s the cutest name and if Jeongyeon and Momo were to ever meet, I don’t want her to be surprised by it,” Mina led the conversation into new territory, allowing her wife to talk up her bestie.

“Baby, you are brilliant!” Chaeyoung said, planting a kiss onto Mina’s forehead. “My childhood, emotional support human _has to_ meet your childhood, emotional support human. It’s only right that our friends get a chance to be friends.

“Emotional support… wait, meet _her_?” Momo’s eyes went wide in shock, then it was her turn to pout.

“Momo, you dance in front of people for a living and teach others to do the same. You also dance erotically, wearing next to nothing in front of strangers for the sheer thrill of the performance, but you’re shy about meeting a pretty woman? Make it make sense,” Chaeyoung chided.

“As a psychological professional, this is what we refer to as whipped culture,” Mina grinned before sipping the last of her wine then retrieving the bottle to pour more.

“I haven’t even met her!” Momo’s voice increased an octave as the tips of her ears pinked.

“She still has that effect on you, no matter what,” Chaeyoung sat on the couch and motioned for Momo to sit next to her as she grabbed a nearby photo album, flipping to a page she adored. It was a picture of her looking up to her Jeongyeon-unnie when she was nine years old. Her admiration for her friend could be felt through the two-dimensional memory and time.

Mina returned taking her spot on Momo’s other side, the dancer nestled between them, both women showing her affection with tender touches as they walked through the hallowed hallways of Chaeyoung’s remembrance. 

“This was the best worst day of my life,” the youngest sighed as she pointed to a celebratory photo, in which she was surrounded by family and friends. Jeongyeon held her tight, she recalled her scent and how soft she was with her head resting on the woman’s shoulder.

“Your high school graduation?” Momo clarified.

“Yeah, that was the day I put myself out there. I knew the outcome would be tough, but I had to do it.” A tear landed on the photobook, causing both women to look at her. Mina reached to clasp their hands behind Momo’s head. It had been a while since she shared this. It was less painful now but it was never easy to talk about even though everything worked out well.

“I confessed to her that day. She came back from a college trip for my graduation. I was so in love with her; she was my sunshine. But I was her little sister and only one of the few people who knew the church girl liked girls the same way she liked boys. Even if she wasn’t clear on it herself — I knew.”

“Oh, Chae,” Momo’s voice was soft, caring as she lay her head on her friend’s shoulder. “That must have been hard.”

“It was hard waiting so long. In middle school, we knew we were soulmates and I realized my feelings. I may have manipulated a game to get her to kiss me in high school,” she blushed at the memory.

“I knew then we were joined in the soul but I could never have her heart — not the way I wanted to anyway. It was in her eyes. There was affection for me but it wasn’t the same I had for her. Even still, I wanted her to be my first,” Chaeyoung bit her lip as fresh tears pooled. “She kissed me one last time that day and told me I should enjoy a special moment like that with someone who would cherish the imprint of me in their heart,” she sniffled.

“I didn’t know exactly what that meant until I met Mina,” her dimple made an appearance. “Admittedly, after Jeongyeon rejected me, I became a bit of a-”

“Ahem,” Mina interrupted. “You enjoyed the physical company of others, Chae.”

“Nah, babe. I wish I could look at it that way but I don’t deserve the kindness. I was a 100 percent, certified fuckboy because I didn’t want to get hurt again. I was a ho,” Chaeyoung said matter of factly.

“Chaeyoung!” Mina and Momo said in a chorus of disbelief. For her part, the youngest shrugged and continued with her stories about her amazing best friend through various digital and physical photo albums and a large book they compiled of Jeongyeon’s best works from when she was an award-winning reporter.

Before joining Chaeyoung at the electronics company, Jeongyeon was a journalist covering local government and national politics. She was such a great newshound in university, finding the best stories with her thorough investigations, that she started her professional career just over one year into her collegiate studies.

Jeongyeon passionately cared about people, often at her own expense. Early in her schooling, her instructors noticed she had gifts for leadership and effective communication, far advanced of her peers. She was often a student council executive member and loved figuring out how the world worked. She knew she wanted to tell stories and bring people together.

It was no surprise when those stories won acclaim. But it was too much worry and pain for her parents, both government employees, when they received word their youngest had to be placed under police protection for the third time in as many years. Jeongyeon was persistent and determined to seek truth and help others. 

But the matter of her safety finally became too much to ignore. She arrived home one day to her entire apartment rearranged. The perpetrators didn’t take anything, nothing was destroyed, and there wasn’t a note, but the message was loud and clear. They knew where she was and they could rearrange her as easily as they had her home. 

Three days later, she left her files and notes with a trusted colleague from her final story and that was it. Chaeyoung explained how much it pained her friend to give up her career path. She choked up as she explained to Momo how scared Jeongyeon was after that. As far as she knew, Jeongyeon still had nightmares.

After an extended vacation and a year living abroad, she returned with an interview at the same major electronics corporation where Chaeyooung worked. The two became a prolific team, often creating the most-selected and loved ads for the organization. They were both proud of their accomplishments. 

Before Jeongyeon’s arrival, Chaeyoung dealt with discrimination and although her work was used, she didn’t receive credit for it. When Jeongyeon was promoted to Creative Director and allowed to build her team, Jeongyeon brought in Chaeyoung first. They developed their small but efficient team into an ideation factory and top-producing department. Many of the company’s misfits and outcasts reported to Jeongyeon and where their talents were drowned out under their previous task-master bosses, they flourished under Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s leadership. 

“You guys love her,” Momo said in awe of their bond with their friend.

“Yeah, quite a bit,” Mina replied comforting her with a hug, which Chaeyoung also joined. “No need to be jealous, we love you too,” her gummy smile shone brightly, teasing.

Momo pouted, “You better! Jeongyeon seems like a wonderful person. Sense of humor aside,” she laughed, swiping to the next picture on the tablet. The series of photos were from a company-sponsored formal event. 

Momo’s jaw dropped, suddenly. Jeongyeon’s photo from the formal popped up and Momo was gobsmacked, “Holy shit! You mean to tell me she…” her voice trailed off as she looked closer at photos of their team.

“Yeah, she cleans up nice,” Chaeyoung offered as she finished her third beer.

Jeongyeon wore an off-the-shoulder, winter white dress that perfectly hugged her form. The slit at the hem allowed for a peek of her long, shapely legs, but another treat was her visible collarbones. Momo imagined resting her head there, then kissing, nibbling, marking her there. She had to shake her head to break herself free from the reverie.

“Is she a model?” Momo asked when her breath returned to her.

“She was but the church didn’t think it was fitting,” Chaeyoung grumbled. “Honestly she could have been an idol; two of her close friends are.” Mina poked her wife in the ribs.

“We’re not supposed to tell people about that though,” Mina followed up.

Momo’s heart created a rhythm all its own to which the butterflies she felt danced. She reviewed the pictures and video clips. She saw the beauty of her attentive and kind eyes; how this Jeongyeon devoted her attention to whomever she interacted with. 

There was even a short clip of her team dancing to a popular song. Momo noticed she moved well. But the next clip showed the woman wrapped in the arms of a tall, nice-looking man as they danced to a ballad. 

Her head comfortably rested on his chest, her arms encircled his neck, his hands possessively held her hips. The way his eyes focused on Jeongyeon, Momo sensed his affection for her. They seemed to be the very picture of love. Then they turned and light reflected from what Momo guessed was an engagement ring. Her heart cracked and her hope fell.

“Wait, you two just sold me on this talented, beautiful woman and she’s not single? I hate,” Momo whined.

Chaeyoung panicked slightly, but Mina squeezed her arm.

“Momo, we’re old hags now. Chae and I have been married four years and together for seven. I know you love spending time with us but I think you should have more friends.

“I have Sana,” Momo said.

“Sana is great; she’s funny and charming, I know she cares about you, and that you two take care of one another. But she has a child and that’s who’s most important to her.”

“But your friend is getting married so she’ll be just like you two, then I’d be a fifth wheel which is worse than a third wheel. Way worse,” she looked off into the distance. Momo still looked forward to meeting this Jeongyeon but the anticipation was different.

“About that. Her fiance, Hyun-woo, he’s not who he seems," Chaeyoung grunted.

“Meaning? Oh my, does he hurt her?”

“No, he’s not abusive but something isn’t right there. He’s the church’s golden boy; held up as a standard of Christian masculinity and pseudo-perfection.”

Momo reviewed his pictures, “They look happy together and he is incredibly handsome.”

“Not everything is as it seems, Momo. This video is from last year and while I will agree that he is quite handsome, they say Satan was beautiful before he fell from grace,” Mina deadpanned.

“Ah yes, Catholic school’s greatest hits,” Momo said bringing laughter from all three. 

“I’m going to get another beer,” Chaeyoung said.

“Please bring a fresh bottle of wine,” Mina added and Chaeyoung nodded.

“Momo, I do not trust this man. He’s… I can’t put my finger on it,” Mina couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud yet, besides she was waiting on an absolute proof.

“Mi-tan, you’ve always been kind and very protective. Are you sure you’re not putting something there that isn’t?” Momo was worried about her friend. She could see the way Mina’s jaw clenched and the furrow in her brow.

“Momo, trust me. I had the same reaction to Chaeyoung when she brought up her concerns initially. I thought she was being overprotective and selfish. But the more time we spent with him, I noticed things that concern me,” Mina assured her friend.

“I really would like to meet her,” Momo said, biting her bottom lip then she got nervous. “Didn’t you say she’s very involved in her church? I’m a stripper; what if she…?”

Mina giggled and waved off Momo’s fear that she was making fun of her. “She’s not like that at all. She tried being judgemental for a while back in college because it was expected of her. Jeongyeon became physically ill. I think you two would get along well; we just want to help you have more friends.”

Momo thought about it. She’d been able to make a few friends from productions she’d been in and acquired acquaintances by networking. Her social confidence increased over the years especially since she started her part-time gig. But she didn’t have a single intimate friendship with someone whom she could have fun with, bare her soul to, talk about the future with. Yes, she had Sana, Mina, Chaeyoung, and her sister, Hana, but they all had their commitments to their significant others and Sana to her daughter, Yuna.

This Jeongyeon seemed lovely but she too was spoken for. Momo sighed. The Sons just wanted them to meet to become friends, not lovers. Momo felt herself blush. Why had she so quickly moved to that idea?

“Ten thousand won for your thoughts,” Mina said, poking her friend in the cheek.

Momo smiled, “That’s all my thoughts are worth to you?”

Chaeyoung came back to Momo squeezing her wife’s midsection, trying to plant kisses on her cheek.

“I was only gone for five minutes,” she laughed.

The friends continued the evening, allowing Momo to stay the night as they indulged in more and more wine and beer. They all agreed it was a good idea for Momo to meet Jeongyeon and the Sons would set up the perfect opportunity soon. The sparkle in Mina’s eyes alerted Momo she was thinking more than she wanted to say but she’d just have to wait until Mina was ready to talk.

Momo drifted to sleep in a semi-content, inebriated haze, thoughts swirling with an appreciation for her friends, anticipation for meeting Yoo Jeongyeon, and the bittersweet sensation of being alone.

  
  
  


##  **_Dinner at the Kim’s_ **

“What are you saying?” Jeongyeon’s voice pitched up in disbelief.

“Jeongyeon, honey, I think it’s just the pre-marital nervousness; you’re fishing for something,” Kim Mi-young consoled as she turned back to the stove to check the state of dinner. The scent of tteokbokki filled the kitchen, dining, and adjoining family rooms of the Kim home with its signature spicy richness.

Jeongyeon watched from her barstool at the kitchen’s island. The Kims were church elders, parents of her good friends, and premarital counselors for her and Shownu. They were having a “family” dinner. 

“Jeongyeonnie, I don’t think you realize just how wonderful of a catch Hyun-woo is,” Kim Sung-jin said, reaching for a glass to calm his sudden cough. “There’s not a lot of young men like him.” 

“I didn’t even have to cast a net or reel for the fish to jump into my boat,” Jeongyeon said, doing her best to mask her frustration. She felt the Kims just weren’t listening. Much like her parents, they’d been married more than 30 years and while it seemed not much had changed in the church during that time, dating was much more treacherous. 

The Kims were like her family. Since her preteen years, she and her older sisters spent time with their family whenever the Yoo parents had important governmental affairs to attend to, which kept them away from home. Their son and daughter were like a brother and sister to her. The son was currently serving in the military, deciding to remain enlisted after his initial requirements were complete. 

Their daughter, Dahyun, was a good friend and gave Jeongyeon the chance to play big sister to someone other than Chaeyoung. She was a bridesmaid in the younger woman’s wedding the previous year.

“Honey, haven't you spent time with Shownu recently? Talk to her, set her mind at ease,” Mi-young breathed out, obviously exasperated by Jeongyeon’s “stubbornness” as she was wont to call it. Normally, she would have had more patience for her _other daughter_ but with guests soon to arrive, she chose to dedicate her focus on necessary preparations as she turned back to the stove.

Sung-jin sat on the barstool next to her and took her hand as he looked into her eyes. He was so gentle with her, similar to her father. “Do you think he loves you, my girl?”

It was Jeongyeon’s turn to sigh. She knew without a doubt, Shownu loved her. And she knew she felt a deep affection for him; he did after all make her feel wanted, appreciated. She smiled.

“See, you know,” he grinned

But that was just it; she did know. Even before any evidence floated her way, she knew. Jeongyeon didn’t spend her time from junior high until four years ago in journalism without developing certain skills. And her knack for investigative research let her know something was off.

“Papa Kim, while I believe he loves me and I love him, I know things are different,” she didn’t notice her tears until he pulled her into a hug.

“My dear girl, he’s nervous too. He has no idea how to be a husband and he’s tasked as the man with leading you and your future family. He just wants to make you happy.”

Jeongyeon almost felt guilty for doubting Shownu. Almost. But she’d known Sung-jin forever and something in his eyes made her ask him, “So if he had pursued Dahyunnie, you’d be OK with that?”

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. If she hadn’t been trained to read body language she would have missed it. “Now, now young Yugueom swept my little one right off her feet so that’s-” his proud smile and statement were cut off by another cough. Jeongyeon brought him a glass of water. 

“Papa, you know; don’t you?”

“I know Hyun-woo wants you to be happy, healthy, and pure. He wants the best for you,” he sighed.

“My purity is based on my heart, my decisions. And there is more to a woman than her damned sexual purity!”

“Jeongyeon!” Mi-young called out. “I know you’re frustrated, but a woman of God should never talk like that,” she clutched at her chest, appalled. “I know you didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, Mom, I did mean it. I am worth far more than whatever weight religion places on my virginity,” Jeongyeon was angry. “I am a whole person away from my sexual identity and activity. I am a whole person outside of who I decide to marry!”

“I know that dear girl, but you don’t seem to know this is life! That boy doesn’t want to soil you, he doesn’t want you to feel guilty or ashamed!” Mi-young shot back; she was angry too. She couldn’t understand why her daughter couldn’t be grateful to be chosen by such a good man. He just had needs; they all did. At least that’s what she was taught.

“Both of you, please. Let’s be reasonable,” Sung-jin spoke softly but firmly. He too was upset. He had recently spoken with Shownu because of his concerns about the young man. Was he ready for marriage and a family with the additional leadership expectations the church placed upon him? The young man seemed different lately. He was stressed in an atypical manner. Initially, the father and mentor did write it off to nerves but after their discussion, he knew there was more to it.

And he wasn’t surprised that his daughter by choice had her doubts. But as an elder, his personal feelings had to be cast aside and confidences kept. The young man wasn’t his first choice for Jeongyeon but he had been honorable early in his pursuit of her and the church staff loved him dearly. He had grown to appreciate Hyun-woo. Yet his latest antics left the elder in a tough situation. He was expected as a leader to support the decisions of his leaders, no matter what he felt.

And he knew of many similar situations where things worked out well for others. Which led him to his response. “Jeongyeonnie, we both hear you. We do. And we want you to be happy. Just see how things go tonight. You’ve both been busy and away from one another.”

“I’m sorry Jeongyeonnie, but that attitude of yours is what kept you single for so long in the first place,” Mi-young said, sincerely apologetic yet flustered. “And you have _t_ _hings_ you’ve done and dealt with. I know attitudes have changed since Sung-jin and I dated but trust and forgiveness never go out of style.”

The young woman gathered herself with a deep breath, of course Mama Kim would bring _that_ up. Typical. She would never know peace as long as someone was there to remind her about her desires.

“I am forever grateful to both of you for your patience and time, I wished you trusted me a bit more though. One, I’ve dealt with and no longer do those _things_ , as you said. And two, I can’t believe you’d think I’d fall into doubt over a rumor.”

“My sweet girl, even if these accusations you’re making are true; would you not forgive him? He’s willing to overlook your past after all.” Her other mother questioned. Her voice was calmer but remained stern and Jeongyeon knew it wasn’t a question. It was the expectation she feared most when she decided to speak to them. Not that they would so much take his side as they would make it a question of her willingness to forgive; in essence calling the strength of her faith into question.

This is exactly why Chaeyoung said she was sure Christianity is the world’s most widely accepted cult. The willingness to overlook the sin of favorites while being hawk-nosed in pointing out the “sin” of the ones left dealing with their irresponsible actions. And most often, it was a woman being called out instead of the man who was at fault. 

Jeongyeon bristled as she thought humanity hadn’t changed much since the days of Jesus when He was asked to judge the woman caught in adultery. The Pharisees presented her to Jesus but her male counterpart was nowhere to be found. 

“So I should just forgive him?” She couldn’t stop her tears.

“It’s not uncommon for a young man to perhaps seek the comfort of another to keep their future bride pure. They most often change after marriage and remain faithful to their wives,” Mi-young said.

“I’m not comfortable with that, nor do I believe it for one minute.”

“Well, you should be. At your age and with your tendencies, feminism, and questioning of traditions, you’ll be hard-pressed to find a man as good as Hyun-woo.” 

“Well, I don’t think he’s so good if he’s doing these things with someone other than me while he’s _my_ fiancé. I’m supposed to believe he’ll suddenly commit himself to me only because of a marriage contract! And what about his purity? According to your logic; isn’t he behaving in an unrighteous, impure manner? Why should I willingly accept that?” Jeongyeon questioned, out of breath. Her face was flushed and she felt hot. She almost couldn’t believe what she heard. And she didn’t want to hear it either.

“Men are different, child. We have needs that-” Sung-jin began.

“Papa, I’ve got needs too! And like most people I’ve found that my hands work wonders.”

“Jeongyeon!” They cried out.

“Well, I’m being honest which is more than I can say for him or the rest of you who seem to be covering for him. This is my life, not some lab. I’m not an experiment!”

She couldn’t handle it anymore at that moment. She went to them looking for safety and care but they chose to side with ideology. These were the actions that often led her to question the sincerity of many Christians. Jesus loved and accepted people and showed compassion; while it seemed the modern church got off on power trips, exclusivity, cliques, and making it harder for people to know the God they professed to love.

She wanted the Kim’s advice because she had important decisions to make about her future but all they did was remind her of how different she was because she didn’t mindlessly kowtow. Jeongyeon never felt that was the point of faith. Asking questions wasn’t a sign of weakness, it was an affirmation of her faith. 

“Fine,” Jeongyeon huffed. “He’ll most likely be on his best behavior tonight so there’s nothing to see but because you insist, I will just go with it and enjoy the night.”

“Dear girl,” Papa Kim pulled her in, cradling her close. “We only want what’s best for you. I know Hyun-woo loves you. He chose you and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you.” 

Although his words were meant to comfort, Jeongyeon found it harder to breathe. Marriage is a lifetime commitment after all. Was she ready for that? Or was she simply tired of being the eternally single, old maid amongst her peers? Did she love him enough to forgive the indiscretions she suspected? She was sure she loved him, but was she more in love with the idea he represented than the man himself?

She rested her head on Sung-jin, taking several calming breaths. “I still think you guys aren’t being completely honest with me, but maybe I need to make sure I’m 100 percent honest with myself before I call your veracity into question.”

Papa chuckled. His stubborn daughter was always so perceptive and passionate. “You’ll see. He’ll surprise us all.”

No one in the kitchen was aware more _guests_ arrived to hear the heated exchange in the kitchen. Kim Dahyun and her husband Yugyeom stood silent and shocked in the living room. They entered with her key not bothering to knock instead, finding themselves knocked over with the conversation they overhead.

“Did my parents just excuse…?” Dahyun asked in wide-eyed amazement unable to complete her question.

“Yeah, they did. What in the world?” Yugyeom whispered. “I thought Eomma and Appa weren’t that; what’s the word?”

“Brainwashed,” she said incredulously.

“Well, I didn’t want to say it but yeah. Why does everyone act like that guy is the second coming?”

“You were friends with Shownu; does she have anything to worry about?” Dahyun bit her lip, looking up into her husband’s dreamy eyes. 

She was concerned about Jeongyeon. Her big sister never said negative things about Shownu to her but Dahyun noticed a change a few months ago. She was tired and the smile she wore while speaking about her betrothed no longer reached her eyes.

Dahyun had not had the chance to ask what happened as she’d been preoccupied with work and her recent anniversary. Turns out she was right to have questions.

“We were close when we were younger, but when the leaders pegged him for a life in full-time ministry, he slowly didn’t have time anymore,” Yugyeom said matter of factly. “They’ve been grooming him to lead a church since I was in high school and he was preparing for service. We were going to go to college for various arts but that changed. _He changed._ ”

“How did he change?” Dahyun’s voice trembled.

Her husband squeezed the hand cradled in his. “He’s just, I think he’s a bit full of himself. He fought it for a long time, he doesn’t- well he didn’t like being the center of attention. But I always knew him to be a good guy, a man of his word.”

Dahyun exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Yugyeom continued. “It’s frustrating because he is arrogant now,” he winced. “I don’t like to say ugly things about someone I considered a brother for much of my youth. But I don’t think he remembers he’s one of us little guys too.” It was his turn to expel a deep breath. Dahyun felt the pain he exhibited as he remembered.

“Honey, nothing about you is little,” she smirked trying to get her husband to smile as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He beamed and leaned down to meet her lips. He towered over her, especially in her flats.

“You know that’s not as innocent as you think it sounds,” he whispered against her lips.

The tips of her ears instantly turned pink as she countered, “Who said I meant it innocently?” Their kiss deepened as he pulled her in a close embrace, his left arm low on her waist with a hand on her bottom and the right hand cupping the smooth skin of her face. Yugyeom had just tickled the inside of Dahyun’s top lip with his tongue, earning a moan from her when the conversation in the kitchen came to them again.

“Jeongyeon-ah!” Mama Kim’s voice called worriedly after the young woman who was on her way to the front door.

“I’ll be right back,” she called looking behind her. “I just need to get some fresh air, clear my head before he gets here- Oh.” Jeongyeon happened upon the lovebirds in the front room. She blushed. But rather than focus on the awkwardness of walking in on her friend kissing her husband she decided to do what siblings and close friends do best.

She cleared her throat, “Nice to see the honeymoon isn’t over.”

Surprisingly, the couple didn’t immediately part. Dahyun turned multiple shades of tomato but the kiss didn’t stop until Yugyeom pulled back.

“You might want to fix that,” Jeongyeon motioned towards her own lips. “Your lipstick is a little smudged in the corner and I must say it’s a great color on you too, Yugyeom.”

He beamed his 1,000-watt smile, “Yes, noona that’s why we share make-up. It’s one of the reasons I married her.”

“Honey!” Dahyun whined while the two laughed.

“No pouting,” Jeongyeon said embracing Dahyun.

“Good to see you, unnie. I’ve missed you!” The younger woman replied.

“Didn’t look like it to me,” she shifted quickly to avoid a backhand. Yugyeom took the moment to pick her up in a hug, surprising both women.

“I missed you too, noona. Dahyunnie was mean to me,” he said gently placing her back on her feet.

“Again, that’s not what it just looked like to me.”

“Noona/Unnie!” they said in unison.

Jeongyeon winked. “Be right back, I’m going for a quick walk,” she said as she slipped out the door. She heard Dahyun call after her but continued. Shownu would arrive on time, of that she was sure. He’d be at least 10 minutes early, as was his custom. Though he was notorious for doing things at the last minute he was ridiculously mindful of arriving on time for appointments. The cognitive dissonance astounded her. She knew she didn’t have much time to gather herself before his arrival.

Jeongyeon found her heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing him, being wrapped in his arms. A warmth spread throughout her, probably fueled by the scene she just witnessed. Despite her reservations, she missed her fiancé. It had been more than a week since she last spent time with him due to her work travel and his being out of town when she arrived home.

Shownu represented familiarity and comfort. He was stable and strong, serious about helping others, and funny at the right times. He was kind. He was handsome and he could kiss! He was there for her and helped her feel safe in the aftermath of her career change, and most importantly, he accepted her quirks and questions. 

Jeongyeon sighed then took a deep breath slowing her brisk pace. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she didn’t see what she thought she saw. She knew her love for Hyun-woo was real and she didn’t doubt he loved her in return. Perhaps she was simply nervous. More than their marriage was on the table too. 

He was being trained as a pastor which meant she, of course, was supposed to become a reserved, demure pastor’s wife. She was a leader long before he ever came into the picture, that wasn’t the issue. The weight of the expectations of who she _should be,_ however, was crushing.

She knew saying yes to him was saying yes to multiple lifestyle changes. It was something they both wrestled with. The couple had a rather sober conversation about it recently; it ended with them in tears because they were afraid. But they agreed as long as they faced it together they would make their way. Neither believed they could nor did they want to conform to the molds prescribed for them. 

Shownu knew when to pretend to get along and when to fight for what he believed was right. It was one of the reasons she ended up being so drawn to him; _Mr. Near Perfect_ had a bit of a rebellious streak. He wanted to do what was right to meet the needs of others no matter what opposition he faced.

The prevailing worldview of many in the church was so narrow it didn’t allow room for deviation from their perceived norms. That often led to people being hurt. On the flip side, they would move heaven and earth to excuse the actions of or extend forgiveness to someone whom they deemed “worthy.”

Even with their recent discussion, and the realization that he too felt boxed in by the church’s high standard, the pressure remained. Perhaps that was the source of her fears and doubt.

“Pull it together, Jeongyeon,” she said to herself, taking a deep breath. “He loves you. You know that. Maybe that is enough and all you can expect when you’re pushing 30, still single, and attracted to women as much as you are to men.”

She walked back to the house calmer but still determined to find the truth. The way she saw it, she didn’t hold back from sharing her deepest secrets, identity, and escapades with him, the least he could do was be honest. But that conversation couldn’t happen tonight. No, it was time for family dinner and Jeongyeon didn’t want to bring the newlyweds into this either. And there was no way she was going to let Mama Kim’s tteokbokki go to waste. Absolutely not.

As Jeongyeon approached the house, she heard a familiar voice call out to her, “Say girl let me holla at you.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his goofiness. She looked up at Shownu and pointed to herself quizzically, silently asking if he meant her.

“Yeah~ you look so good. I can’t believe your man just lets you run around looking like that,” he laughed, unable to get the line out. As if he could _let_ her do anything. Neither looked at the other in such a manner, but it was funny to consider, nonetheless.

“I mean you’re cute and all but uh…” she lifted her left hand to show off the cushion-cut, one-carat, gold ring on her fourth finger. It glistened in the low sun. Shownu lifted his hands to cover his eyes as though blinded by the ring's scintillation. 

“My fiancé wouldn’t like it if I talked to some random guy,” she smiled, his arms encircling her waist as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt tears pull at the corners of her eyes. 

“He’s tall, ridiculously fit, and strong. He’s a kind man but he’d be jealous, I'm sure." Jeongyeon whispered against his lips, which he brought just over hers. She felt his warm breath, smelled the fresh, clean scent of his cologne, felt him tense then relax under her touch as her hands moved to their place, clasped behind his neck.

“Damn straight, I'd be jealous; you’re my one and only, my choice,” he replied before capturing her lips in an endearing kiss.

Jeongyeon melted into Shownu, giving back as wholeheartedly as he gave. She cursed her inner craving for the comfort of his closeness. She despised how quickly she succumbed to his caresses, but she was especially upset with how weak she felt when his eyes pierced hers and she saw he would be jealous if another man, or woman, tried to weasel their way into her life.

“I missed you so much, baby,” were the first words to fall from his lips after they finally left Jeongyeon’s. She rested her head on him and inhaled deeply, the cooling fragrance of his cologne enveloped her in an intoxicating dream of happiness. Her body responded with warmth flooding her.

“Mmmm… did you miss me or did you miss kissing me?” she questioned, her fingers played with the hair at his nape. It was getting a little longer than usual. She liked the way it felt there. It made him a bit softer somehow.

She could feel his muscles move as his face wore a mischievous grin. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“You’re the worst,” she said, flicking the sensitive area at the back of his neck.

“That’s why you’re the best thing to happen to me,” his smile grew wider.

“I already said yes; you know?” she laughed, letting herself get lost in the moment, in the possibility, in the man she decided to love.

“You did; didn’t you? Crazy,” he said reaching behind him to run his fingers over the sparkling ring, symbolizing their upcoming union. He looked at her small, thin fingers, bearing the weight of the vows he would soon make to her. Then he stared into her eyes and she saw him, the man who truly seemed enamored with her. 

The man who promised to do whatever it took to make her happy. The man who said he didn’t care about who she once was and what she did in her past; he only cared about who she was in that moment and he wanted to support who she would become in the future. He wanted to be a good addition to her life, not something or someone else who would drag her down. He felt called to build her up and let others know it is OK to listen to a woman teacher, especially when it’s so blatantly obvious God is speaking through her.

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered all those conversations with him. That man wouldn’t… she looked away and he held her. Before he could ask any questions, as the concern painted on his face would lead her to believe he would, she said, “I missed you too, doll.”

They held one another like that for a bit, the elder and younger Kims taking in the scene from inside the house. Each couple interpreted it differently, yet both were glad to see the future Sons appeared to be at peace.

“Ready for some tteokbokki?” Shownu asked, moving his hands comfortingly along Jeongyeon’s back.

“You know it! And no, before you even ask, I’m not sharing,” she grinned and quickly removed herself from his grasp to run to the door.

“Hey!”

“It’s food. You snooze, you lose,” Jeongyeon laughed loudly.

Shownu sprinted behind her but still let her stay ahead of him as they ran into the house. 

“Kids, please!” Mama Kim said as they flew into her kitchen.

“Sorry, Mom,” they quickly apologized and offered to set the table in return. 

Within 10 minutes, dinner was on the table and Sung-jin blessed the food. As usual, Mi-young’s food was mouthwatering, bringing compliment after compliment from the younger dinner guests. At various points during the meal, the elder Kims observed Jeongyeon and Shownu. He prepared her plate, refilled her glass, and took care to attend to her needs. He was, as Jeongyeon predicted, on his best behavior. And with good reason.

  
  


_______

He missed his fiancée whenever she traveled and he knew he needed to give a bit more. Lately, he’d been so involved with tasks and meeting other needs that he sprung too many dates on her at the last minute; and he knew she hated it.

Once they were married he wouldn’t be away from her as much so he promised himself to make it up to her then. He looked to his right to behold her as they listened to Elder Kim talk about recent chats with his son. She was exceptionally gorgeous, her long brown hair tucked behind the curve of her ear. She’d grown it out and stopped dyeing it frequently because he liked it long. Her eyelashes fanned her cheeks, her nose was so cute to him and perfectly fit her small face. Her pink lips, he was in love with those plump lips.

She had the voice of an angel, and she was so hardworking, and smart. And kind-hearted. And not a pushover. Jeongyeon stood up for herself and others. Many church leaders saw that as a liability to his ministry. But Shownu loved her fiery strength and had no doubt she was a great asset to his life. 

And yet… he shook his head a bit, not enough for anyone else at the table to notice. Yoo-soon-to-be-Son Jeongyeon was as complex as they came and he was sure he’d never know all of her. But knowing her was what he longed for in so many senses. He took a breath before coming back to Earth to rejoin the conversation. Self-reflection would have to wait until later.

_______

The Kims weren’t as discreet as they thought they were with their glances, neither the newlyweds nor the elders. Jeongyeon tensed. Shownu squeezed her hand under the table and leaned over to ask if she was OK.

“I’m just tired, doll,” she said, smiling up at him. A partial truth, she was more emotionally drained than physically tired but now wasn’t the time for that discussion. 

Shownu looked at her smile. “Hey, baby it’s been a while since we had a spa day; I’m gonna set one up for us. Can you let me know when your schedule is open?” he asked, moving his arm around her shoulders.

Jeongyeon couldn’t stop the tears from springing to her eyes, but before she could revel in a moment of feeling like he truly cared for her, Mi-young spoke up.

“There you go again, spoiling her,” she said, shooting a _told-you-so_ glance at Jeongyeon. “If you keep this up, she’ll expect even more once you’re married.”

Yugyeom coughed, Dahyun rolled her eyes, and Jeongyeon was sure she was going to cry when Shownu replied, “And she deserves it all.”

He pulled her in for a hug.

“If everyone is finished, Dahyunnie and I will start cleaning the kitchen now; if that’s OK with you, Eomma?” Yugyeom asked as he and his bride stood.

“Such thoughtful young men,” Mi-young remarked. “That will be lovely thank you.”

The elders and the engaged couple talked while the younger Kims cleaned the kitchen, quietly discussing the scenes they witnessed throughout the evening.

  
  
  


##  **_Dessert & the Deserter_ **

“OK kids, we’re going for our evening walk. Brownies are cooling on the counter and there’s ice cream if you want it too,” Sung-jin said as he followed his wife out the door for their routine evening stroll through the neighborhood.

The young couples made their way into the family room to watch a popular drama they all followed closely. Yugyeom and Dahyun snuggled close on the smaller chair-and-a-half while Shownu and Jeongyeon got comfortable on the sofa. 

“We have to let the older people sit closer to the TV, my love,” Yugyeom joked. Despite her respect for her friends, Dahyun giggled.

“Hey, it won’t be long before you’re our ages, brats,” Jeongyeon stuck her tongue out in their direction.

“Call me old all you want, but my gorgeous bride-to-be here is forever young at heart and more radiant than the day I met her,” Shownu said, kissing her hand. 

“Bruh, the brownies are in the kitchen and I don’t think she’s giving you more points for being nice to her,” Yugyeom said.

“Honey, I love you but that was bad,” Dahyun pitched in, pretending to hide behind her small, pale hands.

“It was terrible; wasn’t it?” her husband replied, both couples laughing. 

As they calmed down, Shownu decided to have a necessary and overdue conversation. He looked to Jeongyeon, searching for a bit more courage before standing to get closer to the younger couple.

"Yugyeom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The younger man looked up. Shownu watched as he squeezed his wife's hand and shifted to stand. He quickly said, "I don't want to take you away from your beautiful bride. I don’t think what I want to say requires privacy."

Yugyeom could tell Shownu acted differently, almost sheepish. He behaved more like the brother he remembered from a few years ago. "OK, go ahead."

Shownu pulled up a chair in front of the newlyweds, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "I'd like to apologize to you, bro."

Yugyeom blinked, certain he didn't hear correctly as Shownu continued. 

"When Elder Kim invited us for dinner and said you guys would be here I thought about how long it had been since I spent time with you.

"Sure, you got married but even before that I kinda ghosted you. There's a ton of excuses I could make but," he paused and looked back at Jeongyeon for comfort. He felt so awkward but knew this was the right thing to do. Having her by his side always helped him feel stronger, more confident.

"Bro, I was feeling myself way too much," he looked back at his friend, then at the floor. "We didn't stop hanging out because of anything you did but because I stopped calling. I apologize for that and for being so hung up on thinking I was somebody important."

Yugyeom looked at Dahyun again and she reassuringly squeezed his hand. She carefully watched. Shownu appeared contrite. She quickly looked to Jeongyeon who was seated behind him, still on the sofa. She smiled softly. Dahyun made a mental note to spend time with her big sis soon so they could talk.

"Honestly bro, that was a dick move. We had plans. I recently realized I'm angry at you. And I'm not sure if I can just magically be OK right now," Yugyeom replied, shaken up.

It wasn't the response Shownu wanted; but what could he do? He knew he fucked up, in more ways than one.

"But before you get all teary-eyed, it's not that I don't want you back in our lives, we're sorta gonna be brothers-in-law. I need to figure some things out, maybe kick your ass in a dance battle or something," Yugyeom smiled faintly.

"I'd let you win if it means I can be forgiven," Shownu chided.

"Let me win? Oh, we can do this now old man!"

"Gentle- boys, please. We just ate, and I'm not cleaning up any bodily fluids or taking anyone to the hospital if this dance battle gets too intense," Jeongyeon quipped.

"We'll eat all the brownies Appa made and not save either of you a single bite," Dahyun added, standing to join Jeongyeon in going to retrieve said dessert.

"I think that sounds like a good idea regardless," Jeongyeon agreed.

Shownu and Yugyeom whined.

“We’ll work it out, man. Somehow,” Yugyeom said. They both smiled before getting up to help with dessert.

They brought the gooey treats piled high with vanilla bean ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate and caramel sauces back into the family room. As the younger Kims took turns feeding each other, Shownu remembered something he wanted to tell his fiancée.

“Guess who I saw last week when the guys and I were playing basketball?” Shownu asked excitedly?

When Jeongyeon looked into his joy-filled eyes she saw all the reasons she fell in love and the signature lopsided grin that graced her face was genuine. 

“Hmmm, the Pope?” she joked, her smile deepening.

“Baby!” He scrunched his nose at her joke but laughed all the same. “Noooo, but I did see Mina’s brother. He goes all out on the court! He guarded me hard and it got a little heated there for a bit, but it was a great game overall.”

“He must be just as competitive as she is,” Jeongyeon mused, choosing not to focus on the _heated_ part. She was happy the two spent time together. Maybe it would help Mina trust Shownu if her brother said nice things about him. She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the crown of her head and whispered, “I missed you, my Jeongyeonnie.”

Shownu leaned his head on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. They sat in silence for a few moments to enjoy one another’s presence. Jeongyeon was comfortable there with him. Perhaps, that comfort was as close to contentment as she could find in a relationship. It seemed silly to wish for more when she had something so good right in front of her.

The couples finished their desserts and watched the drama intently. Each had varied reactions to the interactions onscreen. The elder Kims looked on from the kitchen, having returned from their walk. As they held each other, one sighed with relief at seeing her “daughter” relax, while the other felt a gnawing concern eat away at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments or talk to me on Twitter @MistiHayesFix.
> 
> I'm curious about what you think will happen next or who you think will be added to the cast of characters.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are a gift to our hearts and a salve for the pain of the daily grind. Good friends remain as memories even when they're no longer directly present in our lives. Great friends leave indelible imprints of themselves within our souls creating eternal bonds.
> 
> We've seen one side's friendships and come to understand how one of our heroines thinks; now let's see what makes Momo so magical.
> 
> Or let's get to know a taste of Momo.
> 
> Check out the playlist to accompany this story on YouTube: bit.ly/TemptYou
> 
> Songs for this chapter will be uploaded soon and will start with the song that names this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK THE UPDATED TAGS and know this chapter deals with many serious issues. This has been planned for a while, isn't done flippantly, and is not based on recent events. 
> 
> That said, I would like to dedicate this chapter in memory of our friend, Rie (@Jihyoesuwu). She was a beautiful person, braver than most, a great writer, funny in the face of overwhelming circumstances, and I'm glad our mutual love of TWICE connected us. I am going to miss our chats so much but I am so glad she doesn't have to endure the pain anymore. Please take a moment to remember her family and closest friends at this time as they deal with her loss. Baby Rie really was BEST GIRL and that is something no one can deny. Rest in power, angel.

##  **_Life’s peachy_ **

Momo yawned and stretched wide. 

“OK, Google, stop,” she said to the alarm as she rolled over, her voice tiny, thick with sleep.

She crawled out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Coffee. Nothing was happening without its delectable warmth giving her life first. Momo’s mind already started moving as fast as her body does when she’s in front of hundreds of onlookers; the exact thing she didn’t want on her day off. The filtered water was working it’s magic and the scent of a medium, Ethiopian roast filled her kitchen. She took it in as she reached for a lemon poppyseed muffin she’d picked up the day before with the express intention of devouring it when she awoke.

She tried to keep her morning free of treats like it but the past few weeks were difficult so she indulged. It was a good problem to have so many good things happening that it was a challenge to manage. On top of the business’s latest growth spurt, she wasn’t able to keep thoughts of one Yoo Jeongyeong from creeping into the corners of her mind since her dinner with the Sons the previous Wednesday. Momo’s older sister, Hana, noticed her fatigue and sent her home Monday with the warning to take time off “or else.”

Momo and Hana got along famously, cheered each other on, loved to pick on, and help one another. But Hana would pull the big sister card when she believed it was necessary. Her younger sibling had a tendency to overwork. Momo was in search of better performances, better presentations, a better work environment for their instructors, the best facilities, and connections for their students. A quest for perfection, which was always just out of reach.

“Momo, it’s all for naught if you don’t have your health and if you’re not happy within yourself. You need a reset. As your business partner  _ and your big sister _ , you’re off for the rest of the week. I love you but I don’t want to see you until next Monday,” Hana said with a smile, reaching up to ruffle her sister’s raven hair.

The youngest pouted and looked down into her sister’s eyes doing her best to imitate the pleading emoji. “But we have so many-”

“Momoring,” she wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist and squeezed impossibly tight. “I’ve had a lifetime to build up an immunity to that cuteness, besides two can play that game.” And with that Hana returned the face.

“I would be the happiest, most proud big sis in the world if my little sis would just trust me and go home to rest.”

Momo crumbled fast and hard. She too had a lifetime to build up a resistance to Hana’s cute antics, but she never managed to do it. She would find a way to ship the sun to her sister’s door if she suspected Hana wanted it. And Hana knew it; she knew her sister would listen.

“OK, pipsqueak. Go home and rest. No working on the business at home; alright?”

Momo frowned when the eldest raised a single eyebrow as she waited for a reply. “Fine,” she whined.

She depressed the plunger on her favorite French press. The aroma seeped into her as she imagined the scent restoring electrical pathways, causing synapses to fire properly. One sugar and a little cream later she felt the warmth kiss her lips and dance over her tongue. “Hmmmmm!” she squealed with delight, inhaling before taking a bite out of the muffin. “Heaven.”

The sweet bite of citrus along with the floral notes of the coffee was perfect. She padded to the sliding glass door and stepped onto her balcony, taking in the fresh air. She sat on her plush, oversized chair and tried to stop the accounting figures and phone calls she knew she needed to make from clouding her mind. Momo willed herself to enjoy the cool spring air with its accompanying breeze, which shifted her overly long bangs causing them to tickle her face.

For a fleeting moment, she considered trimming them again. She hid behind that fringe like it was a wall of protection. But lately, she’d let it grow, wearing it swept to the side. Her dance students and patrons at the club liked the look. Scratch that, they loved it. Out of nowhere one day, Sana pulled her into an unexpected kiss and didn’t stop until they were both breathless.

“What the fuck, Sana?”

“Sorry, Momoring,” she responded huskily, barely able to gain control of her breathing or the pounding in her chest. “You just, you looked so hot, I-” Momo cut her off with her own passionate kiss. A kiss that led to so much more.

She blushed at the memory. “I think I’ll let it grow out a bit longer,” she determined, blowing air out in hopes of moving the fringe from her line of sight. She finished her breakfast snack and decided to go out for a jog if only to calm her mind and chill the warm buzz in her body as she recalled the ways Sana enjoyed her that day. It was funny to think about her friend as she jogged; the two met in an American high school while participating in an annual sports and fitness event.

Momo remembered that time in the States, how isolated she felt until she found a fellow expatriate who wanted to connect. The girl had a similar situation to hers; her parents moved for a job one-and-a-half years before her own and had to adapt to a foreign country where the customs and colloquialisms were obstacles. Too much anime and J-dramas, and not enough exposure to people outside their bubbles led their classmates to believe both girls would be volleyball aces.

“Momo, you’re terrible! You’re Japanese; why are you so shitty at this” Becky, a classmate, leveled at her while laughing.

She nodded shyly, wishing the court had a trapdoor to grant her wish to escape.

“Damn, she’s even worse than that other Japanese girl; the really pretty one. What’s her name?” Karen, another classmate joined in teasing her.

“Minatozaki Sana,” Becky responded, making fun in a heavily accented tone.

“Sana! Yeah, that stuck up bitch just walked off the court,” Karen laughed.

“I did that because you weren’t being very sportsmanlike, which I see hasn’t changed since last year,” a girl with dark hair, a near-perfect nose, pretty pouty, pink lips, and bright eyes said as she walked towards Momo, surprising everyone.

“Oh look who’s here. You finally came back!” Karen said smugly, trying to hide her shock at the girl’s sudden appearance and being caught. 

“Are you OK?” Sana asked Momo in their native tongue, her eyes shifting from a piercing stare to welcoming kindness.

Momo’s heart leaped and she wanted to cry tears of happiness. She was so shocked that someone defended her as it had been a daily routine for those girls or their friends to tease her. Momo wanted to nod, play it off, but she shook her head instead. Tears visibly pooled in her eyes. Sana’s eyes flickered in response, somewhere between concern and wonder.

“I know it’s hard with these girls, they’re immature,” Sana continued. “But you’re not doing anything wrong. You know that; right?” Sana reached out to run her hand up and down Momo’s arm to comfort her. Momo sighed, relieved to not have to face them alone, and nodded affirmatively.

“Hey, you better not be talking shit about me,” Karen piped up, shifting Sana’s attention back to her while walking closer to the pair.

Sana’s eyes cut to her again full of fire, “For your information, not all Japanese people play volleyball, nor are we all polite in the face of rude people. Leave her alone, you see she’s uncomfortable,” she said, looking up at the taller girl who stood too close for Sana’s liking. She took a step back to shield Momo who was still on the verge of tears. Becky joined her friend.

“You still got shit to say, Minatozaki? That’s what I should call you, right?” Karen asked menacingly, leaning in to make her presence seem even larger. For her part, Becky stood near looking confused about the situation.

Momo yelped, overcome by her fear. Sana turned to smile at Momo, “It will be OK, don’t worry,” she soothed before turning back to the agitators.

“I suggest you step back,” Sana began. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to do but there is no need for you to be this close to us.”

“Ah, Sana don’t be that way. I said you were pretty, I just want to be close to the super hot foreigners,” Karen cooed as she stroked Sana’s hair.

“Get your hands off of me.” Sana’s voice was quiet but firm, brimming with irritation. “I won’t tell you twice.”

“Come on, don’t be like that; let’s be friends,” Karen’s hand fell to Sana’s shoulder giving it a hard squeeze as she tried to assert control of the situation. 

That was right before she found herself out of breath, disoriented and dizzy, looking up at the gym’s ceiling, her head pounding from where it made contact with the hardwood floor. She brought her hands to her face and looked from one to the other, then up at the girl responsible for placing her on her back.

“What the fuck, Minato-” words failed Karen.

“Sana! How could you?” Becky began with tears in her eyes.

“Was I not clear? Or did you think I was joking when I said I wouldn’t say it twice?” Sana looked at both girls with contempt. “Do not talk to, approach, or think about either one of us again.”

“Come with me, Hirai,” Sana reached out for the stunned girl, grabbing her hand and walking away from the scene.

Once outside in the courtyard, Sana looked to Momo, “It’s OK now, take a deep breath.” Momo was captivated by the girl’s radiant smile. She didn’t look at all like someone who just laid out a bully. Gratitude welled in her heart as her tears finally overflowed. She backed up to bow at 90 degrees to her hero.

“Thank you so much, Minatozaki-san,” Momo said.

“Cut the formal bullshit, Momo,” Sana said. She blushed, unable to believe this beautiful, shy girl had such cute mannerisms.

“Come on, stand up,” When Momo met her gaze, “I’m Minatozaki Sana, but you can just call me by my first name; OK?” Her amber eyes shone in the sun.

“How did you know I needed help?” Momo asked as she calmed down. She felt oddly comfortable around Sana. And it wasn’t that both girls were from the same country. There were others from back home at the school but Sana seemed special.

“I saw everything from where I was,” she said. Momo noticed the girl’s cheeks turned pink. “Do you keep an eye out because they did the same to you?

Sana smiled until her eyes were crescents and the blush became even more obvious as she giggled. “You’re a pure-hearted one; aren’t you Momo-chan?”

“Ehhh?”

“I was watching you, pretty girl,” Sana admitted, which meant she wasn’t the only one blushing.

Momo blinked rapidly a few times. “I- ummm…,” she bowed again, suddenly to hide her face. “Thank you!”

“Hey, let’s go hang out in the dance studio,” Sana said.

Momo snapped back up and looked wide-eyed at the other girl.

“Today wasn’t the first day I noticed you,” the confident girl smirked.

“You're interesting Minato- Sana-chan. You’re flirting but I-I think y-you’re a-all talk,” Momo stumbled but tossed back.

“She speaks!”

Momo sighed deeply with one hand on her hip and one resting on her forehead, she hung her head, exasperated. Not 10 minutes ago she was being bullied by mean girls and now the guardian angel who saved her was flirting with her. But she was so funny about it that her actions warmed Momo's heart, making her feel safe, even if the girl was wearing her down.

Sana smiled triumphantly, moved closer, snaked her arms around Momo’s waist, and lifted her off the ground. “Let’s be friends, Momo-chan,” she squealed sweetly. 

Definitely not the actions of a person who flipped a person four inches taller than her onto their back. This Sana possessed an interesting duality. Still, Momo was drawn to her and she wanted to be her friend. She wanted friends more than anything and this confident, beautiful girl was asking to connect. How could she resist?

“Do I have a choice?” she asked, swatting the arms at her midsection.

The other girl shook her head, “I could go get Karen and Becky if you’d prefer to be friends with them.”

“I already regret this,” Momo said as Sana brought her down.

“You don’t,” the brown-haired beauty quipped. 

The two smiled at each other and from then on, they were inseparable. Sana helped Momo loosen up and introduced her to people, helping her break out of her shell. And Momo helped Sana focus on her studies more diligently. Sana had natural aptitudes, which helped her do well, but with Momo’s guidance, she excelled.

* * *

##  **_It’s nice to have a friend... and_**

When they weren’t involved in club activities, they were in each other’s homes. Whenever Sana’s parents traveled for work, Momo spent the night to keep her friend company. It was one of those weekends when they were home alone that the next phase of their relationship unlocked.

It would have been foolish for either of them to deny they felt a certain energy around the other. One that grew into frustration. Until that night. They were playing a game when Sana earned the playful ire of Momo, who unleashed an unexpected, “You cheated, Sana. Fuck you!”

“Well, Momorin, I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me but you keep missing all the cues,” she finished with a smile and a wink.

Momo, for her part, was caught off guard and sat stunned as she was flooded with memories. Situation after situation played through her mind. Her jaw dropped and Sana moved forward to run a finger along her friend’s lower lip. Momo trembled, her body responded easily to Sana’s touch. The same way it did in all her fantasies.

Sana willed herself to pull her hand back. “Momo, that was too forward, I shouldn’t have-”

And in the first occurrence of what became a pattern, Momo closed the distance between them. She looked at her best friend with eager eyes, a dusting of pink on her cheeks, and hungrily whispered against pouty lips, “Please, Sana I want you too.”

Sana regained her bearings and placed a hand under Momo’s chin to pull her into a kiss overflowing with a year’s worth of pent-up passion, desire, and emotion. Questions about what this meant for their friendship and how physical intimacy could change it weren’t considered. Momo was bewitched and undone by Sana’s enticing charms, her hands, her tongue. God her tongue was a tool and she was a master craftswoman using it to form Momo into the perfectly disheveled mess of a lover she’d secretly designed in her mind since she met the girl.

Over and over, through both tender touches and strong embraces, they learned each other’s secrets. They tasted one another, they loved, and their bond cinched tighter. Thus began this special part of their relationship, which continued on through college. 

“Sana, what are we?” Momo panted, kissing Sana’s cheek tenderly, her lips slick with the younger woman’s essence. Sana lay dazed, trying to catch her breath and get her eyes to focus on what she was pretty certain was the ceiling. Momo spent the better part of the last couple of hours pleasuring her, first with the strap, bringing her to two powerful orgasms that she remembered.

Sana thought she would then have the chance to repay her friend but realized the elder of the two wasn’t content with her level of pleasure yet. Momo’s strong arms held her down as she kissed over her body, worshipping her breasts, feathering light kisses over her midsection, and sucking her thighs, leaving behind proof of possession.

Sana sang the song of Momo’s name repeatedly as she played her body like the fine instrument it was. Momo took Sana right up to the edge again and again, then pulled back, teasing and frustrating her to tears. When Sana was sure she couldn’t take any more Momo curved the three fingers inside her up a bit, while sucking on the sensitive core of her being.

She thought she was going to pass out from the overwhelming sensations that flooded her as she crested. Momo learned well, years later and she was no longer shy about her sexual desires or afraid to let herself fall into Sana’s trustworthy hands and heart.

Five minutes later Sana’s breathing steadied enough to mount a response. “We’re still friends, Momo-chan.” She snuggled into Momo’s side, faint and sated. “Best friends.”

They never bothered to define their relationship. They weren’t girlfriends in the romantic sense as both dated others, especially after they entered university three years ago. Whenever they weren’t exclusive with someone they kept one another company whenever urges or boredom crept up.

“Well, I know that,” Momo kissed Sana’s temple. “But I don’t do this with Sakura, or Megan, or Shin, or-”

“Obviously not with Shin. Momorin, you don’t like men,” Sana yawned. Momo wore her out, although she would never admit it.

“They’re pretty to look at,” the elder countered, staring at the ceiling, soothing the gorgeous woman in her arms. “Blame yourself. After you, I knew a man could never do the same for me.”

They both smiled and Sana found the strength to push herself up to stare down into Momo’s dark eyes. Her hair was a mess from the grip Sana had on it, her lips were swollen and still had traces of Sana’s essence which she cleaned off of her before returning to gaze into her friend’s eyes.

“Did you finally fall for me and don’t want to tell me?” Sana teased.

“You’re such a brat!” Momo said tracing over the purple mark she made, blooming on her friend’s breast. “You’re not that lucky, Minatozaki.”

“Then what’s going on? We’ve been friends with special privileges for over three years.”

Momo sighed. She practiced this speech more than once but the words felt thick on her tongue. “I-I think I found someone-”

“Momo! That’s wonderful,” Sana softly squealed, squeezing her friend’s hand.

“Let me finish! Not for me,” she swallowed hard. “For you, Sana. I met someone incredibly nice that made me think of you and I want you to meet him.”

Sana looked into her best friend’s eyes more closely now. She wasn’t joking. Her last relationship ended poorly and it was months before she went on a casual date again. Momo was by her side through it all; she even promised to find Sana someone better someday. Apparently,  _ that day _ arrived. As she recalled that memory and thought about how Momo just lavished her with love and took in her friend’s demeanor, she had a thought. Her lips curled into a smirk as she rested on Momo’s soft breasts.

“Did we just have break-up sex?” Sana whined.

Momo rolled her eyes. “Come pick me up from the studio in two days. I’ll take you for dinner and dessert; OK? Wear something nice.”

“You’re serious; aren’t you?”

“I am,” Momo smiled as she kissed the top of Sana’s head. “Rest now, baby. Love you.”

“I love you too, Momorin.”

* * *

##  **_FFW_ **

Two days later when Sana picked her up, Momo introduced her to Mark Tuan. Momo witnessed the exact moment her best friend met the man of her dreams. And she didn’t let her forget it. Mark was a gentleman and kind soul, with a smile that melted hearts, and a swagger that made him more than attractive. He was in his final year of an MBA program to accompany his undergrad music production/music business degrees. He was also an incredible dancer, which was how his circle overlapped with Momo’s.

Sana was smitten. She was so excited she wanted to tell Mina, whom they hadn’t talked to in almost two years. Momo introduced them via video chat shortly after she connected with Sana, making them all friends. Mark took her hiking and had a picnic for their first date and she wanted to tell Mina all about it.

He swept Sana off her feet, with Momo’s approval, of course. He was already working with a number of local and regional artists and his work was picked up internationally as well. He was well respected in the lo-fi and jazz-hop communities and his heavier beats made him a go-to artist for b-boys and b-girls choreography.

He and Momo worked on some productions together; Mark as the musical director and she as either an assistant or lead choreographer. Momo’s dance skills were well known within the university, region, and state. Many of her online dance covers went viral, especially for R&B, J-pop, and K-pop. Her local fame even led to calls in Hollywood and New York.

Before graduation, Momo and Sana ran their own dance studio, which provided an excellent test ground for Momo’s secondary strength, business management. Whenever she worked a part-time job, her aptitude for planning and team building was noticed. She was entrepreneurial from a young age negotiating allowance rates and terms with her parents, selling her drawings, and obliging classmates who asked her to teach them dance routines by charging 1,000¥ per hour-long lesson.

It was no surprise for her to choose dance performance and international business as her majors. Sana, an only child, who always loved other kids studied pediatric psychology. Similar to Momo, she was a gifted performer who moved with great fluidity, limb control, and engaging expressions.

When Momo had the crazy idea of opening her own studio to field the requests she received for lessons, she went to her best friend to help build her dream, appointing her director of children’s programming. The prospect of working with kids made Sana say yes before she could figure out how to balance such responsibility with her schoolwork.

When Mark joined them, they decided it was time for a larger space than the room they reserved hourly in the university’s recreation building and rented a location near the Arts District in town. Thus HM Dance Academy came to build its studio along with Marked Time Music and both grew rapidly. They shared clientele as a number of students worked to obtain the skills needed for their hopeful “big break.”

Momo’s older sister, Hana, who moved back home for university helped them by taking on students in their hometown at the studio where she worked. Some of those students went on to join J-pop groups and were leagues ahead of their cohort. Multiple students, with direct training from Momo, were ready to join local theater productions and dance crews.

She was able to guide her students to train their bodies outside of dance and she gave them tips on making the smartest moves to be noticed by industry elites. She had her own performance career but found she loved choreographing, teaching, and running her business more. Momo pushed past her shyness to build business relationships and even make a few friends. 

They hired Hyoyeon six months after the new studio space opened with the express intention of her taking over Sana’s duties once she began her Master’s studies and practicals. Hyoyeon was a few years older and married; she quickly became the mother hen of the studio. Hyoyeon was great for Momo in that she saw the younger’s passion for dance and desire to light a similar flame within others. She nurtured her in performance and business, but most importantly, she helped Momo focus on taking care of herself. 

Sana spent more time with Mark so she didn’t have her friendly, and scary reminders. Their team brought Momo’s vision to life and carried it to the next level. Four of their students passed State-side auditions for K-pop companies and became trainees. One debuted exactly one year after her last day at HM Academy and became her group’s main dancer. 

Meanwhile, Mark and Sana’s relationship grew strong, quickly. Mark was a soft-spoken man who used his words carefully and believed in direct action. His ability to think on his feet and listen intently were two of the qualities which helped his business thrive. He also surrounded himself with good mentors. Nichkhun, his closest mentor, gave him defining advice after visiting the studio a few times.

“Mark, you’re doing well and I’ve never known you to drag your feet when an opportunity to excel presents itself. Be wise, move with caution, but remember the greater the risk, the more powerful the reward,” he said as they looked down into one of the dance studios where Sana led a class.

“I’ve never been more afraid in my life, man,” Mark confessed. “I started making beats before I knew jack about music but I didn’t care what people thought, I just wanted to express myself. I’ve learned hard choreography and can do sick martial arts tricks like landing a flip off a one-story building without breaking a sweat. But the thought of living without Sana or breaking her heart makes me numb. Now that she’s in my life I don’t want to know what it means to live without her.”

“Welcome to certain uncertainty of love,” Nichkhun laughed. “I know you’re young and worried but you’re business owners and mature. If you’re serious about her, make sure she knows.”

As if on cue, Sana looked up and graced them with a grin and a wave. After she made sure her students weren’t looking she blew a kiss up to Mark, who caught it. 

“From what I’ve seen, she thinks you hung the moon and stars for her.”

“I would do it in a heartbeat. I’d subject myself to the punishment of Atlas if I thought it would bring her happiness,” Mark said, continuing to look at Sana although she’d turned around to attend to her students.

“I don’t think she’d let you. She’d carry the burden right along with you.”

At those words, something clicked inside Mark. He began to take better care of himself and worked fewer hours to spend more time with Sana. He asked that they all focus on a better work-life balance. Momo asked Sana what she did to him. Sana had no clue but she was happy to spend more time together. She felt time with him was precious, something to be cherished. She wanted to slow down time and speed it up; she felt if she weren’t careful time would be against them.

One month after his talk with Nichkhun, Mark proposed to Sana. Momo helped him pick the perfect ring and set up alone time for the couple. She cried tears of joy for her best friends. Momo stood as Sana’s maid of honor three months later at a small ceremony with family and friends. And the Tuans stood by Momo as she built up the dance school that bore her name as it gained more national and international acclaim. 

Momo continued to date and was in an on-off relationship with a beautiful woman named Chungha, but they never connected as deeply as she longed to. Momo was happy though. Her dreams were coming true, she was doing what she loved. She made a few close friends in her daily life and the industry. Overcoming her shyness was difficult, but she found with her friends beside her, she could do anything.

“Momo, we want to ask you for a favor,” Sana said after dinner at the Tuan’s house one night. They’d been married a little more than a year and everyone was in town catching up having a family night.

“What’s up?” Momo replied, finishing a final bite of tiramisu.

Sana and Mark took her right hand and looked into her eyes, “Would you be our baby’s godmother?”

Momo sat still as her brain processed what she heard. Her free hand clapped over her mouth as her eyes looked to the couple with hope and tears. Mark beamed as Sana nodded in affirmation at her silent question.

“Of course, I will! I’d do anything for you guys,” she sobbed with joy as they came together in a tight hug.

Six and one-half months later Yuna Tuan made her debut. She was a healthy, happy baby who resembled both her parents with Sana’s fluffy cheeks and Mark’s eyes and calm demeanor. Sana paused her licensing pursuit with a plan to stay home for two years to devote the time she always wanted to, to raising a child. Mark worked from home to be present in Yuna’s life. He loved being Sana’s husband and Yuna’s daddy. They were in love with each other and smitten for their baby girl.

Around the same time, his biggest song to date became a hit. “Just Right” was released by the popular K-pop duo, JJ Project, and became a defining project for all involved. This included Momo, who choreographed the catchy tune and was invited to become JJP’s choreography ace. She and Mark worked on their next album too, which saw the group launch their first worldwide tour. Momo traveled with them as the lead choreographer and background dancer.

This development led to another phase of growth and expansion for both companies. HM Dance Academy: Studio #1 remained in Hyoyeon’s skillful hands when Momo preceded her best friends by two months to open Studio #2 in Seoul. She quickly found herself immersed in the world of hopefuls, trainees, and the K-pop industry machine. She was a guest judge for dance competitions and received performance calls for everything from music videos to theater productions.

Her older sister, Hana, joined her after one year. With the speed of growth, Momo hadn’t been able to establish new friendships and found herself struggling once again with her social shyness when she was out and about aside from work-related activities.

Marked Time and the Tuans moved to Seoul just after Yuna’s first birthday. Mark and his team composed and produced songs and albums for a number of Hip-hop and R&B artists along with pop groups. A year after the move, Sana began her supervised psychology practice with some of the younger musicians, who gave up everything to pursue their dreams.

The four friends worked hard and did their best to care for one another as they carved their own paths. They made big mistakes and learned hard lessons but carried on and grew as people, friends, and business leaders. Yuna grew and at three years old became the youngest student at HM Academy, with everyone wrapped around her adorable little fingers.

Time was on their side, it seemed. Momo and Sana accomplished so much by 25 they had to re-evaluate what they hoped to do moving forward. Time flew by; life was challenging but good and rewarding. Until the day time stopped.

No one ever expects it. These things don’t happen at a scheduled time, that’s why they’re called accidents. Mark and Sana were on their way home from an event. There was no time to notice. No time to course correct. And for Mark, there was simply no more time. He died on impact when a drunk driver ran a traffic light, connecting with his side of the car. He was still holding Sana’s hand. The hardest thing she had to do in her life was to let him go. They shared seven precious years together and in an instant, Sana became a young widow.

Momo was there beside her through it all. She moved in for a few months after Sana and Mark’s families returned home. She did what she could to help her best friend and goddaughter face their new life. But grief is a lonely and personal road. Friends and family can wait for you at outposts along the way, but they cannot carry you through the pain. Momo took care of Yuna and Sana, trusting Hana to run the dance studio. 

She helped her friend find precious value in time once again by remaining by her side. She gave Sana space to heal as she learned to navigate life’s new meaning without her closest confidant and lover. Sana felt lost and aimless for the first time in her life. Without Yuna’s sweet presence and Momo’s warmth to keep her grounded, she was certain sadness would swallow her whole and she’d descend into madness.

Sana was grateful Momo helped with Marked Time as the team learned to operate without its founder and brilliant star. Momo took it upon herself to work with their lawyers and senior staff to come up with a strategic plan to move forward. The skills she gained running the dance studio helped her immensely. It was decided by vote and later, personal investment to make Momo an official part of the oversight committee to ensure the company remained true to Mark’s ideals.

Nichkhun led the team, which split the business administration between them until they found a suitable company leader in Kang Young Hyun, better known by his stage name, Young K. Finally, they appointed Mark’s mentees Seo Changbin and Han Jisung to executive producer positions entrusting them with the future of the company’s sound. 

Ever the planner, Mark had a legacy framework roughly sketched out for the company and more importantly, for his young family. His forethought kept Sana from facing certain societal issues associated with being a young single mother, although judgment could not be completely avoided. But Sana was always a resilient spitfire and with her family’s support and Momo beside her, she found her way again.

When she decided to go back to work, she knew she wasn’t emotionally ready for the responsibilities of pediatric psychology. But ever the faithful companion, Momo brought Sana on part-time at HMDA #2. Yuna liked having her mom as an instructor and she loved seeing her mom smile again.

  
  


* * *

  


##  **_Four Seasons of Loneliness_ **

Momo put her performing career on hold after Mark’s passing, partly to be available for Sana and Yuna but it was also less fun without her friend there with his silly jokes and insane talent. Although she would never tell Sana, her issues with trust and social anxiety returned. She wasn’t working out her relationship-building muscles and they atrophied. She was still choreographing for major acts but not as much and she missed performing.

It was around the time that their lives settled into their new normal that one of Momo’s backup dancer friends approached her with a proposition. Seulgi was instrumental in helping her and the Tuans acclimate to their new home. She knew Momo needed help remembering how to take care of herself and a little push to do the things that made her happy.

“Come on, Mo. We’re going out tonight!” Seulgi was on her doorstep in an above-the-knee, form-fitting, black strapless dress, pushing her way into her friend’s apartment.

Momo was in her Barbie pajamas carrying a tie-dyed teddy bear with her long, black hair pulled up into a messy bun and obviously ready for bed. “But, I don’t-”

Seulgi put her hand up to stop her. “Don’t care, Peaches. Let’s get you into that tiny red dress and make you look as scrumptious as I know you are,” she said dragging her by the hand to her closet to change. She brushed Momo’s hair, did her makeup, and helped her shimmy into the iridescent red dress, which accentuated her curves.

“Where are we going?” Momo whined as she strapped herself into the passenger seat of Seulgi’s car.

“My friend Irene I told you about wants to meet you. We’re going to her club and we’re going to have fun!”

“I wanted to go to bed early,” Momo pouted.

“If you’re lucky, tonight you won’t go to bed alone,” Seulgi said, wiggling her eyebrows.

She explained how Irene longed to provide a safe space for women to meet other women and enjoy their beauty. To accomplish her goal she pooled resources with business associates and conceptualized “The District.” It consisted of multiple entertainment venues creating a small, safe district for women who loved women and enbys.

They were camouflaged, as it were, with typical businesses making up most of The District during normal business hours. There were restaurants and shops in a walkable area with a modern town center aesthetic. There was also a dance hall and concert venue. Off the main path, further behind the busier areas, there was a high-end restaurant and club. A small, hidden, arched gateway beyond it led to an underground tunnel housing The Hidden Dimension, where HAVEN and AMBROSIA were located. AMBROSIA was a nightclub while HAVEN was a strip club.

They were instructed to entertain themselves while waiting for Irene, who was called into an impromptu meeting. Momo was in a trance as they walked through AMBROSIA. She saw happy women enjoying themselves without the need for restrictions. It warmed her heart. Seulgi bought drinks as they talked and took in the scene from the bar. It didn’t take long for Momo to garner the attention of a few patrons.

She loosened up, talking and laughing with those brave enough to approach her. The tequila helped. She saw Seulgi smile and flipped her off but had to admit it felt good to have fun with no agenda. She slipped into conversations easily that night. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the locale, but maybe it was the first time in a long time Momo focused on herself.

She expected so much from herself; to take care of everything and everyone. Family, friends, and students; she put their happiness and success at the forefront. She forgot to do the most important thing Mark impressed upon her; Momo forgot to prioritize enjoying the precious moments in life for herself.

She took her fourth shot of tequila then let a pretty redhead with bright eyes guide her to the dance floor. Momo was ready to let her stress out the best way she knew how by moving her body. She ignored the ache creeping into her heart and let the woman’s touch be her amelioration.

She spent so much time hiding her own desires in an effort to please others. Momo worked hard to be successful, but it was a means to provide better care for her loved ones. She wished she’d taken the time to revel in moments past, to truly experience how precious they were.

When Momo felt the redhead’s lips on hers she kissed back, a necessary distraction to slow the hole expanding within her heart. Her buzz was disappearing and defenses were rebuilding. She gripped the woman’s soft hip with one hand and cupped her face with the other, taking in the two faint moles just under her right eye before closing her own eyes and teasing soft lips with her seeking tongue. Red’s mouth opened for the eager intrusion with a deep moan.

Momo moved against the beauty, wanting to remove the images appearing in her mind, pushing out the memories of her friend and mentor, Mark. His smile, his kindness, his wisdom, his humility, his tender nature, his temper when he lost, his sense of humor, simply the man who no longer was. How he’d been a great friend to her, how he’d been Sana’s dream come true, how he loved her and regarded her as the best thing to happen to him, how he’d been Yuna’s doting father.

Her tongue explored the willing, cabernet-flavored mouth looking for a piece of happiness, the missing peace of the last few months. She was so focused on Sana’s grief she didn’t tend to her own. She pushed everyone out again, lost her enthusiasm for deep connections, and returned to the  _ safety _ of introversion. But as she expertly made the dreamy-eyed redhead in her arms weak with want, she realized she longed for more. She wanted more than to sate her sexual hunger, she wanted to enthusiastically connect; to trust again. But how could she? She seemed to lose everyone and everything she got too close to; at least that was what grief convinced her was true.

It wasn’t just Mark, no it went all the way back to losing friends when she was young because of her aptitude and skills. As a diligent student of dance, she surpassed her age cohort, moving into advanced classes. Some relationships were lost to jealousy, others to a busier schedule, and different workloads, whether in dance or academics. The universe gave her Mina as a soulmate, then cruelly took Momo away from her. Momo made a few friends in America at first only to be shunned when her tormentors decided to try to make her an outcast.

Then she met her second soulmate, Sana. Her hero and sunshine. And although they were bonded together in a way which was hard to describe, they both knew they weren’t “the one” for the other. Her attempts at romantic relationships always seemed so awkward. Momo was shy but still confident and determined. That was a combination that scared men away and made some needy women feel as though they were competing with her business.

Then Mark came along and seemingly completed Sana’s world, which brought Momo joy and a sense of peace. But once again, the universe gave no fucks about either of their or Yuna’s feelings and took Mark away, seemingly as quickly as he’d been added. How could Momo bring herself to trust that her future connections wouldn’t follow the same pattern? The only guarantee was nothing guaranteed.

The redheaded goddess felt tears landing on her round cheeks and pulled back a bit. She sensed a deep pain in the raven-haired beauty whose kiss set her body and mind aflame. One look let her know her dance partner was in no state to consent to anything further.

“I hope it gets better,” the short, doe-eyed beauty said sincerely. “Do you want me to help you find your friend?”

Momo then felt strong arms embrace her from behind and a head rest on her shoulder. Seulgi. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” Momo mumbled. “Maybe I’ll see you around again.”

“I come here whenever I need a break,” she said, biting her bottom lip then smiling wide.

“You probably get this a lot, but you look a lot like Par-” Seulgi began.

She smiled as she responded, “I get that all the time. I don’t know what’s going on but take care of yourself.”

Momo managed a smile as she watched the well-developed woman walk away.  _ “Damn! I could have had  _ **_that_ ** _ ,” _ she thought to herself.

“You could have had that,” Seulgi whispered, making Momo whine and giggle at the same time. “Will you be OK? Irene said she’s almost ready for us.” 

“I think so. I just- I miss him. I miss Sana’s smile. I miss knowing what the hell I’m doing with my life.”   
  
Seulgi hugged her friend and dance teacher. “That’s the first time you’ve said anything. You’ll get through this and Sana will make it through somehow. You two are the strongest, bravest, craziest people I know.”

She reached up to wipe Momo’s tears. “Can’t believe you let that Jihyo look alike get away.”

Momo giggled through her tears. “My dear Seulgi, that wasn’t a look alike. That was THE Park Jihyo. Why the hell do you think I went with her?” 

“You useless lesbian,” Seulgi said cradling her friend close to her.

“I may be useless but I just made out with one of the most popular solo artists of our generation and she initiated it. Sooo…”

“God! You can pull; can’t you?”

“Seulgi, Irene is ready for you,” Irene’s assistant, Lady, said appearing out of nowhere, tapping her on her shoulder. “She’ll meet you at her table in a few moments. This way please.”

Lady led them to a semi-circular, tufted, lavender leather booth which was accessed by a cordoned off stair. The elevated perch was on the mezzanine level, giving Irene and any guests she entertained the perfect view of the multi-level club. The booth had ambient lighting much calmer and more soothing than in the main part of the club. Momo soon understood why when she realized she was standing behind the mirror she stared into earlier in the night.

“ _ Clever _ ,” she thought.

A few moments later, one of the most striking women she ever met came into the room, her long dark hair seemed to move of its own accord. Her purple halter top jumpsuit, the latest in couture fashion, accentuated her slight form. She gave Seulgi a smirk and bowed before Momo who immediately returned the gesture. When she returned to height, Seulgi glomped her. 

“You know, I am a professional running a business, Seul,” she complained, rolling her eyes. Momo couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up from within her.

“What? I can’t be happy to see my best friend?”

“Momo, I don’t know how you put up with her but I thank you.”

When Irene smiled Momo saw the woman was all talk, she appreciated her friend even with her overly affectionate ways.

“Let’s take a seat,” Irene directed, taking in Momo’s movements stealthily.

As they settled into the comfortable booth Momo sensed a setup. “Why do I feel like this meeting was planned?” she asked. The tequila and Irene’s presence brought out the confident businesswoman.

Irene smiled, a sly upturn at the corner of her mouth and her eyes cutting to Seulgi let Momo know she wasn’t imagining things. 

“Well, let’s not waste time then,” Irene said, sitting up straight with her hands folded on the table in front of them.

“Momo, I’ve known of you and watched you since you first arrived in this country. You are a phenomenal performer,” she began.

Momo wasn’t sure what to expect next; she simply nodded and said a quick, “Thank you.”

“Yet a couple of years ago you disappeared. Yes, your studio produces top-tier talent who go on to realize dreams or learn that even with all the proper preparation, hard work, and dedication, sometimes the wheel of luck won’t spin their way.”

Irene paused. She looked over the woman across from her, softly illuminated by the lighting housed in the bevel-edged table. The young woman seemed a bit hollow, as though something was missing from deep within her.

“I’m close enough to the music industry to know you lost someone at that time,” Momo tensed immediately. “And you haven’t performed as much since then; am I right?”

Momo wished for more tequila. “Yes, that is correct.”

“But you miss performing, yes?” Irene probed. She leaned forward, her chin now resting between downturned palms, her arms braced on the table. The underlighting gave her a cosmic glow. Her eyes were as probing as her words.

Momo wasn’t going to cry, not in front of a peer but she felt as though the woman’s eyes were enhanced with x-ray vision, allowing her to see into the deepest parts of her soul. Momo desperately wanted to return to performing but she had zero interest in the fame that came with it.

“I do but I’m not ready to have the spotlight away from the stage on me as much as it was before, not yet.” She met Irene’s intense gaze with one of her own. Her desire to show off her talents before others shone in her dark eyes. Irene smiled knowingly and with a near arrogance that would have shaken a lesser person, but not Momo, not when she was in business mode. 

“Then, I have a proposition, which I believe will benefit us both. But first, we’ll need to visit Haven. I want to show you something.” The mischievous twinkle in her eyes reminded Momo of Sana.

The small group descended from their perch and followed a winding corridor to another club, with a much more uninhibited vibe. Rhythmic beats poured from the sound system as they moved through the building. The lights were subdued, with the focus on the handful of stages peppered throughout the establishment. Like AMBROSIA, all patrons were women and enby, unlike the club they just left; however, HAVEN provided a classy feast of the female form.

Momo was enthralled. Every detail and touchpoint was planned to appeal to women. It wasn’t pink and frilly or red, black, and seedy; it was an atmosphere of welcoming comfort. It wasn’t a strip club centered on the male gaze but rather a celebration, connection, and enjoyment of women. Various body types and nationalities were seen keeping patrons happy.

Irene observed Momo’s reactions as she led the group to a table similar to the one in AMBROSIA. They settled in as the main stage went dark and a smooth voice made the introduction. Momo heard the dancer’s name was Lotus but anything other than that was a blur. She watched as Lotus began with simple movements that escalated into more artful and complex gyrations. 

Her hips wrote lyrics for the song her body sang and her strong legs carried the confidence of a woman who knew she held others captive with her actions. Her proportions were natural, her hair was dark, medium-length, and wavy, and her eyes — she used those to pull the audience further into her fantasy. Momo was transported away as she took in the show, not to Lotus’s secret garden, but into her imagination where she began to fashion the persona that would become Lady Raven.

“I don’t want what I do here to be common knowledge. I’m out already but the media could spin my performances here as something bad and destroy my business since there are young students at my school,” Momo said, confident in Irene’s intention and her ability to provide a supreme show.

“That’s why The Hidden Dimension and HAVEN are perfect for you,” Irene replied, motioning to Lady for the paperwork she prepared. “Our clientele is different. Contrary to what many believe, women of all social standing are welcome here, this isn’t some escape for the super-wealthy while the rest risk public shaming and ridicule simply because of who they love and want to spend time with. But we have strict rules about involvement here.

“Have you ever heard of the movie “Fight Club,” Momo?”

Momo grinned, understanding the reference, “So we don’t talk about The Hidden Dimension and we absolutely DON’T TALK about the Hidden Dimension?”

“Exactly! I can see we’ll get along famously.” Irene smiled. “We ask our clients to let us know who they’d like to bring here, then we have our ways of finding out information about potential clients and we make decisions from there. We want to ensure everyone who steps foot in our clubs feels safe at all times. And when rules are broken, access is denied. I also have friends in local government whom it benefits to keep us a secret.”

“I see,” Momo mused as the weight of what she was committing to hit her. She’d never done anything like this but she was intrigued and eager to challenge herself to do something completely out of the ordinary. “I would still like to think about this and I’m sure you’ll want an audition.”

“Yes, I noticed earlier you caught the attention of one of our patrons who is usually much more reserved than she was with you this evening.” Momo blushed and was grateful for the camouflage of dimmed light. “I think I’ll have her sit in on your audition.”

Momo flinched slightly causing Irene to laugh. Her laugh had its own melody and helped Momo think she was right to trust her.

“Ah, you’re not completely unflappable,” Irene said with a wink. “Seulgi, you’ve done well, you can continue to be my friend. Momo, you have one week to get back to me. Auditions are Mondays and Tuesdays, let me know which day and time work best for your schedule, I want to be here. I have some more work to do, but I’d like you two to stay and have fun as my guests.”

“Irene, you should be glad I put up with you!” Seulgi called after here, earning her second middle finger of the night. “So you’re really going to do this, Momo?”

“It seems… it’s something I’ve never done explicitly and I honestly cannot believe this place even exists. I think it will be good for me. And it will be fun.”

“So you forgive me for dragging your sulky ass down here?” Seulgi asked with puppy eyes.

“Oh hell no. I was going to bed early but I’m still awake because of you,” Momo replied, laughing mischievously.

“What the-? You made out with Park Jihyo!”

“Shut up, the next show is starting.”

“God both of you are on one tonight! Be glad I love you, Hirai.”

“Thank you, Seulgi. I needed this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

  
  
  


Momo smiled at the memory as she returned from her morning run to indulge in a soothing shower. She felt the water cleanse the sweat and dust from her sun-kissed skin, visualizing the unpleasantness of the memories being washed away. A little more than two years passed since Mark’s death and one year since she met Irene and began her part-time gig. 

Performing helped her break out of her shell but she wasn’t enjoying life as fully as she knew she could. Momo was shielding her heart and still didn’t give her all in performances outside of the club for fear of being catapulted into the spotlight again. That attention required more of her than she was willing to share. Yet she knew she wanted, perhaps needed more.

Sana recently reached out to rekindle their familiar intimacy. That closeness and comfort was something she missed more than she knew but both women acknowledged their closeness was meant for friendship, not romance. And the ties that bind hearts together as one was the exact entanglement Momo craved. 

Although Chungha moved to Korea shortly after Momo and the Tuans, their on-off relationship switched to permanently off once her career skyrocketed and she became part of a popular, although short-lived girl group. She debuted as a solo artist a few months prior and was excelling in the scene Momo was trying to avoid.

She dressed in a tank top and shorts, made her post-workout smoothie, and curled up in her favorite bean bag chair with her e-reader. If her life wasn’t going to be filled with silly love songs and romance, at least her imagination could be.

She made a mental note to check in on Sana and Yuna later in the day and silently promised herself to take Hana’s advice to rest and focus on herself for the remainder of her impromptu vacation. She needed to prepare herself for necessary changes. She wanted more, she missed what was, and wanted to be ready to go further. She wanted to be OK with getting close to others and hopefully, closer to one person in particular. 

She vowed to start the process of healing, which meant making an appointment with her favorite therapist.

Momo also promised herself she wouldn’t feel bad about the steamy dream she had when she dozed off, influenced by the book she read, starring none other than Yoo Jeongyeon.  
  


* * *

  
  


##  **_Dancing around the truth_ **

"Ouch!"

"Mina!" Momo wasn't able to hide the worry in her voice as she turned to her favorite student, who landed on her bottom after her feet couldn't choose which direction to move in first. A situation much like the one playing out in her mind, and similarly all she could imagine was everything falling, crashing to the floor if she revealed the truth. 

"I'm OK. My pride hurts more than my backside," Mina assured as she took Lisa's hand to help her up.

The blonde looked tenderly at her classmate, "Are you sure, Mina? You… I mean…"

"She's trying to say you don't seem your normal, fluid self today, Son," Seulgi piped up behind Lisa. "You normally move like one of us but today it's obvious you're not here."

"Hey, now," Momo said, gently massaging Mina's hip.

"I'm sorry to make you all worry, but there's no need," she couldn't finish the statement as the tears streamed over her cheeks.

It was too much. None of it seemed fair. Mina hadn't slept well in the days after she met with her brother, who showed her pictures of Shownu with another woman. What made it worse was that she recognized the woman.

The revelation broke Mina's heart, a part of her wanted to be wrong; she wished Jeongyeon's fiance really was a good man. No matter how much she and Chae believed their friend was denying her truest desires, she'd chosen to spend her life with him because he loved her. But now his love and faithfulness were in question.

Mina was so worried about Jeongyeon that she lost her focus then her footing. She was going to have to tell her friend what she found out soon.

"OK ladies, that's 15!" Momo said. She gave Seulgi a look, silently communicating for her to move everyone out of the studio.

Ever the grateful person, even in her emotional state, Mina spoke, “Thank you, Seulgi. It means so much that you think I’m a decent dancer.”

“Decent? If I thought I could convince you, I’d ask you to join our troupe. You’re amazing, Mina!”

The doctor smiled through her tears. Seulgi grabbed Lisa’s hand and they herded Chaeyeon, Chaeryeong, and the others out of the main room.

Momo locked the door before going back to her friend with water and a towel. 

"Momo, I-"

The choreographer wrapped her friend in a warm embrace, running a hand up and down her back and cradling her head. She breathed deeply to help Mina regulate her own breathing.

"I'm so sorry Momo, I didn’t mean to ruin class,” Mina apologized, snuggling into her. “There’s a situation eating away at me; it hurts to think about, and I can’t focus on anything else."

She hadn’t told Chaeyoung yet, mostly as a protective measure. She was sure her wife would take matters into her own hands, finding new uses for her sharpest art tools. She shivered at the thought.

"Mi-tan,” Momo hesitated before she continued with her question. “Is everything OK with Chaeyoung?”

Momo felt Mina giggle before she heard it. “She’s my ray of sunshine. She’s perfect,” thoughts of her wife brightened her countenance a bit. “Chaeyoung is wonderful! It’s our friend, we've been worried about her. I found out we were right to have concerns."

“Is this about Jeongyeon?”

Mina nodded, recalling she shared the troubled engagement with Momo. 

“It’s that serious, huh? You’re good at compartmentalizing and don’t get tripped up by personal situations when it’s time to focus,” Momo soothed.

Mina giggled again. “I know you didn’t mean it that way but you’re definitely the clumsier one between us.”

“Mi-tang!” Momo whined. “At least you’re laughing.”

“Why was I cursed to care so deeply?” Mina asked, looking into Momo’s eyes searching for a way out of her predicament.

“You were blessed with empathy to be a great friend and the world’s best psychologist,” Momo smiled, squeezing Mina. “Whatever it is, you need to tell her. You are close friends, I’m sure she’ll trust you.”

“That’s the problem, Momo. She will believe me and I wish she didn’t have to,” Mina’s eyes glazed over with tears again. “I’m the person people come to in a crisis but when I face my own, I feel so ill-equipped to handle it.”

Momo knew then her friend wasn’t overreacting as she originally estimated. In her heart, Momo said a prayer for a speedy resolution to her friend’s grief and for what appeared to be Jeongyeon’s eventual pain. She hated the idea of seeing anyone hurt.

They remained seated for a bit, Mina taking the occasional sip of water and focusing her breathing. With a final deep breath, she decided to first tell Chaeyoung then they’d both talk to Jeongyeon.

“I’m better now,” Mina breathed out softly. “Thanks for taking care of me, Momorin.”

“Always,” Momo smiled reassuringly.

“With all this, we’re going to have to kick it into high gear with the routines you’re teaching me for Chaeyoung,” Mina said as Momo stood to help her to her feet.

Momo raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I have to distract her to keep any murderous intent to a minimum,” Mina winced as she became aware of the soreness from her fall.

“I was probably better not knowing that.”

“Knowing what?” Mina winked and looked clueless about what she said causing both women to laugh. They walked out of the room and joined the others for the rest of the break.

Mina’s heart was still heavy but she no longer felt crushed by the weight of the information. While Momo now carried the weight of additional curiosity about Yoo Jeongyeon.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


##  **_Crunch time_ **

“I apologize Chae but this is going to take a while,” Jeongyeon stretched in her office chair as they ended a late afternoon conference call. “I was hoping to get you home before 10:00 tonight.”

“It’s OK, boss. We’re close to launch, crunch is just like this,” a tired smile graced the younger woman’s face.

“This should be the last of the insanity for our team for the next few weeks. I’ll pay for tonight’s dinner, grab your things.”

“Thanks, unnie! Oh, I gotta text Minari to let her know I’ll be late again tonight.”

“Good thinking, I don’t want either of us to be in trouble with her,” Jeongyeon grinned.

“Meet you in the lobby in five minutes.”

Chaeyoung walked across the floor to her office to text her wife. But saw a message from Mina waiting for her.

_ MN: Chaengie, are you on your way home? Yes or yes? _

_ CH: Miss me?  _ 😘 _ Are you still sore? _

_ MN: You answered my question with questions, which can only mean not yes.  _

_ CH: Sorry babe I'm gonna be late again tonight. You know what a menace my boss is.  _ 😂 _ But I will happily cuddle you when I get home.  _ 😍

_ MN: I have something important to talk to you about when you get here. And no, you’re not in trouble. _

_ CH: You need to talk to me but I’m not in trouble? OMG Mina are we pregnant! _

_ MN:  _ 🤦🏻♀️

_ CH: Oh, you’re serious? _

_ MN: Yes, Chaeyoung. But don’t worry about it while you’re working.  _

_ CH: Sorry, babe. Jeongyeon is waiting for me to go to dinner before we have our next project call. I love you, Minari.  _ 💚

_ MN: I love you too, Cub. So much. Take care of Jeongyeon for me. _

_ CH: I will. Somebody has to  _ 😁

Chaeyoung met Jeongyeon for hotpot while Mina practiced Momo's routine to occupy her mind and keep herself from tears.

  
  


* * *

  
  
_ CH: Ugh! Two more hours. Jeongyeon and I got a last-minute project. I'm smashing my coworker's head next time he's in town. _ 😡

Mina sighed. She knew she couldn’t wait any longer as the time would never be opportune. She didn’t want to share such delicate information with her wife via text but she didn’t want to chicken out again and not tell her. 

_ MN: Chaengie, are you with Jeongyeon right now?  _

_ CH: No, I’m in my office. _

_ MN: OK, I’m going to send you something my brother sent me. I wanted to talk in person but… just look at it. _

_ CH: I'm sorry love. I know I said til death do us part but it's going to be jail that separates us. I'm going to kill him and I won't be sorry. _

_ MN: You think I'm going to let you kill him alone? I'm torturing him first. We ✈ Dexter on his ass. How dare?!" _

_ CY: "Shit! She's looking for me. Love you, babe. See you soon." _

_ MN: Don't say anything yet. We should talk to her together. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
_ CY: Minari~ _

_ MN: OMFG Chae! You had 1 job!  _

_ CY: "Hey attack unnecessary. Just checking to see if Jeongyeon can come for drinks?" _

_ MN: "I want to believe you..." _

_ CY:  _ "👉🏻👈🏻"

_ MN: "Dammit, Babe!" _

_ CY: "Well, you see what happened…" _

_ MN: "Just bring her home already. She must be devastated  _ 😔😢 _ " _

_ CY: "She already knew. Kinda." _

_ MN: "WHAT?!" _

_ CY: "She's trying to be strong. We're gonna grab her overnight bag. I want her with us for the next few days. If that's OK?" _

_ MN: "Of course!" _

_ CY: "See you soon! For real this time." _

  
  


* * *

  


##  **_Shot through the heart_ **

Jeongyeon melted into Mina's arms upon arrival. The dam she placed all her doubts and frustrations behind burst. Her tears flowed as her body was wracked with sobs.

Chaeyoung prepared glasses of bourbon before joining them on the couch. The Sons sat on either side of their friend holding and massaging her as they listened.

Jeongyeon finally let out all of her frustrations. She spoke of how she felt pressured to respond to his advances initially, even when she wasn't interested in him. From the beginning, she felt they wouldn’t match long but it was always dismissed as insecurity or nervousness because of her relative inexperience. Church leaders and elders assured her he was a  _ good man _ and genuine in his intent to pursue her.

Jeongyeon relented so people would leave her alone and thought they could be good friends if nothing else. But Shownu was persistent. And funny. And handsome. And he became a source of comfort. It was also nice to not be treated like a second-class citizen within the church because she was older than 25 and single.

At the beginning of the relationship, he communicated much better and went out of his way to show he was serious about getting to know her. It was quite a ride, adjusting to one another but it was fun. Shownu had a way about him; he had the best stories, grew in his ability to listen in a conversation, was fun to hang out with, and made it too easy to love and fall in love with him. Then, two years into the relationship things changed.

It was shortly before he proposed. He became distracted, began to forget important things, and his last-minute planning disguised as spontaneity began. She noticed the change immediately but attributed it to the pressures he was under. That was the first time her concerns were written off by others as nerves when she sought advice.

Jeongyeon knew she tended towards naiveté but she wasn't completely clueless. She had a good sense of the intentions and actions of others. And she knew when Shownu changed. Soon after she thought he was seeing someone else for the first time. She talked herself out of it but two events let her know her suspicions were not unwarranted.

The first time she and her supervisor, Jackson, had a vendor meeting a little over an hour out of town. They stopped for an early dinner at a busy local restaurant. Jackson seemed different after he came back to the table from the bar. When she probed him about it he said he suddenly felt a little unwell, which to his credit was true. He made sure for the rest of the meal to get the attention of the server or to go to the bar himself to get things. What he couldn't do was keep Shownu and his ex-girlfriend, Yongsun, from passing through Jeongyeon's field of vision.

"I think I know why you suddenly felt unwell, sir. I uh- don't feel so good myself, " she whispered. It wasn't that he was with her. She knew they were friends. But his arm was around her waist and hand on her hip in a similar manner to the way he held her.

"Jeongyeon, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Jackson stumbled and looked concerned. 

"I don't know what to do either, sir. But I guess I'll figure it out."

"Jeongyeon, if I can speak freely; whatever excuses he gives you will be lies," he said with great difficulty.

Later, when she asked about his day, Shownu told her all about how he'd spent it taking a couple of kids to the music store and getting them set up with music lessons, then how they'd spent the rest of the day at the animal shelter doing volunteer work. She simply remarked how wonderful that was then kissed him on those beautiful lying lips of his as Jackson's words ran through her mind.

The second time he left his phone face up at dinner when he stepped away. She couldn't help but see the text when it came through.

_ Solar: Hurry up with Little Miss Innocent so we can have some real fun!  _ 😘

Jeongyeon never quite figured out how she made it through the rest of the meal. But she did and when they got back to her place to watch a movie he received a call that an important surprise project for the campus ministry was missing elements and he needed to take care of it immediately. She saw him off.

He had the nerve to look her in the eyes and say, "Babe, you know you're the most important person in the world to me; right?" with the adorable smile that made her fall for him. She remembered nodding. Then she went in, took a shower, and cried herself to sleep.

That was three months ago, around the time Mina and Chaeyoung asked her to reconsider her marriage. It was as if they knew.

Jeongyeon explained how she took her suspicions to church elders who assured her his behavior was common and that she should overlook it because other than the one indiscretion, he was a  _ wonderful man of God _ . He'd be completely devoted to her and faithful after they were married. He was getting the last bit of wild manhood out before settling down.

She thought it was a trash-ass excuse when the elder Kims and their ilk said it, and she is certain it’s bullshit now as she sits sobbing between her best friends.

“I love him so much,” she murmured into Mina’s hair. "I thought I did everything right."

At that moment, Jeongyeon realized she was face-to-face with the truth and a choice. Was she going to put her love for him and his reputation first? Was his supposed love worth his lies and disrespect? Or, for once, would she put herself first and figure out the truest desires of her heart? Was he worthy of her living a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to share this chapter with you but it was a bit difficult to finish off because things got so real. Originally, chapters 2 and 3 were together as one, but when 2 became as long as it was, I had to split them.
> 
> Do you feel like you know our main characters a bit better now? What do you think will happen next? Will our leads ever meet? Do you hate me now?
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter @MistiHayesFix or my Curious Cat if you're shy: bit.ly/09CCMHF19
> 
> Comments and kudos are forever welcome. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm on my JeongMo b.s. as usual. This prompt came from oomf on Twitter so I hope this short story lives up to her expectations. Shoutout to Alexandria for being beautiful and more patient with me than she is with Ch0ch*w0n! Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
